Good Girl
by moarchair247
Summary: Chuck and Blair learn the ropes of the sadomasochistic arts with the help of Bart's dominatrix. Follows episodes 2.12 - 2.17 so far. Explicit content ABSOLUTELY NOT APPROPRIATE for younger readers. Rating: Mature/NC
1. Chapter 1

They are spooning, exhausted in Chuck's bed from another marathon session of make-up sex. Chuck's suite was a mess - Blair had stormed into the suite after receiving yet another stupid Gossip Girl alert on her phone - with a picture of Chuck smiling, holding out his hand to some glamorous brunette who was coming out of his limo.

Blair had immediately flared up in jealousy, meanwhile Chuck, who was getting used to Blair's jealous tirades, had calmly explained that the woman was one of Bart's business acquaintances from Monaco, some kind of royalty, and Chuck had been sent to retrieve her from the airport on Bart's behalf.

As usual, Blair didn't want to take responsibility for flying off the handle, and instead brought up a bunch of old shit to provoke Chuck to defend himself, so she could keep "being right." But Chuck didn't take the bait this time. Instead he'd coolly observed her with a bemused look, knowing that Blair's jealousy was fuelled by her love for him. He defused her temper tantrum with a soft kiss, and quickly diverted her passionate energy to a more satisfying activity.

Blair was nestled in the crook of Chuck's arm, absentmindedly caressing his chest. "Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"

Chuck sighed, murmuring "Look, princess, I think we've both hurt each other enough times that "I'm sorry" just doesn't cut it anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Chuck closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, how many times have I apologized to you? I never apologize to ANYONE - and yet you haven't been able to forgive OR forget. I told you I was tired of these games. You flirt with me, turn me on, then when I take the bait you flounce away . . I'm tired of chasing after you every time we fight, but I do, because . . well, I can't expect you to put your pride aside to just admit when you're wrong."

Blair's head pops up, and she looks at his handsome face, brushing her fingertips against his jawline, "So what are you saying, Bass?"

He replies, "I'm saying that we need some new rules."

"Why do you want new rules if you don't even want to play games anymore?" Blair was perplexed, but this was nothing new. Their on again, off again, quasi-relationship was always based on more questions than answers.

"Who are we without the games, Blair?"

Blair takes a moment to consider this as he traces lazy circles on her naked hip. She shudders, but still doesn't turn. "So if we're both tired of games, then what's the point of "new rules?""

Chuck rests his chin on her bare shoulder, dropping lazy kisses on her smooth white skin. "Hmm. . Let's just call them "Standard Operating Procedures" - or if you prefer "Rules of Engagement.""

Her breath catches at the word "engagement" and she stiffens, almost imperceptibly pulling away. Could Chuck Bass be proposing. . ?

He feels her slight movement and is quick to wrap his arm tightly around her waist to bring her close to him, the curve of her bottom pushing back against his unflagging erection. His hand wanders to the junction between her legs, and he strokes her inner thighs gently, bidding them to part. Her head falls back against him, exposing her lovely neck to him as she moans softly. His tongue darts out to trace her earlobe before dipping into her ear, making her arch against him and gasp. He feels the gush of excitement on his fingers and grins to himself, pumping his hips against her.

"Intriguing idea, Bass. . . can we discuss this later? I have something you need to attend to, if you don't mind."

She wasn't thinking clearly and certainly was in no mood to argue with him. The fever was creeping up on her again, the body rush that tingled through her entire body when they touched and whenever she closed her eyes to remember his deep strokes inside her, reaching that spot inside that was created to fit the shape of his cock.

His fingers were stroking her, teasing her delicate wet folds, but maddeningly not slipping his fingers inside where she needed to feel them.

He smirked as he felt her hips pumping, reaching for his hand, even as her ass ground back against him.

Suddenly he pulled away completely, rolling on to his back, locking his hands behind his head to contemplate the ceiling. He looked over at her, completely disheveled and panting. She rolled back to face him, finally, and her eyes were glassy and unfocused with desire. God, she was delectable - ivory smooth and completely naked before him, flushed with lust. Her expression cleared as she saw him watching her.

Self-consciously, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She needed release and she was going to get it.

She pouted prettily, her small hand caressing his knee and moving upward towards his thigh. It was her turn to smirk when she watched his cock swell and respond to her touch. As her hand moved higher, she grinned at him, licking her lips and staring right into his burning gaze. She loved to see her effect on him, too.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her as she reached the base of his cock. Though it took all his self control not to just pull her on top of him, impale her on his hardness and let her ride him, he brought her hand up to his lips, and without breaking his gaze, started licking and sucking softly each one of her fingers in turn, teasing her with the scrape of his teeth on her fingertips.

She was completely hypnotized by his seduction.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Didn't you once say you wanted me to "learn how to behave"?"

"I, uh, yes."

"I can learn to be a good boy for you, Waldorf. But can you learn to be a good girl for me?"

Blair was panting, damp and pulsing between her legs as she fixated on Chuck's seductive lips and tongue. Chuck let his hand move to casually brush against her knee, caressing her hips and thighs softly till Blair surrendered, closing her eyes and lying flat on her back, parting her legs in hopes he would continue touching her where she needed it most.

"Open your eyes, princess. Do you want to be my good girl?"

He was sitting up now, moving to take his position between her parted legs. With one knee he parted her thighs, exposing her glistening wetness to him. He caressed her thighs, her naked hips and waist before bending down to dip his tongue into her bellybutton.

She bucked as if she was scorched by his touch, her eyes shut tight and hips pumping, seeking the relief only Chuck knew how to give her.

Chuck grit his teeth at the glorious sight of his beloved little bitch in heat. He wasn't going to let her off, or get her off, until she acquiesced to some new terms. They'd both admitted their love for each other, those 3 words had been had talked about waiting for the future, but after a few weeks and many failed attempts to stay away from each other, their sexual frustration had given way to bickering . . if only to provoke each other and allow themselves an outlet for their pent-up feelings.

_"I said open your eyes, Waldorf." _He growled.

Blair's eyes flew open and saw Chuck's handsome face looming over her. He was staring at her, minus the smirk, just a look so hot and wanting and demanding she knew it mirrored her own. She swallowed, her throat dry as she drew in ragged breaths, trying to steady herself. She had a brief flashback to Serena telling her what it was like to be on Ecstasy . . . Blair had never tried it but she was pretty certain this is how it felt.

Chuck leaned down to kiss her, softly pressing his mouth on hers, before tracing her parted lips with his tongue and plunging it deep inside.

She moaned loudly, her body reaching up to him, desperate for contact, opening her mouth, her legs and her heart to take as much of him inside her as she could get. For now, it was just his tongue, driving in and out of her little mouth, maddeningly imitating what he would do to her with his cock.

"Mmmm, that's a good girl," he murmured into her mouth. "Eyes open, little one, look at me."

He broke away and finally placed his fingers back on her wet core, and nearly came when he felt how fucking hot she was for him. The heat was emanating from her, he could feel it even with out touching her directly.

"C'mon Chuck, please, what do you want . . ."

He smiled wickedly and he pushed one finger into her slowly. Her head dropped back and she pushed her hips up at him, trying to get more inside her.

Chuck whispered, his voice rough but firm.

"#1: There will be no more "I'm sorry" apologies. Talk is cheap. If you provoke me or unfairly accuse me, or fly off the handle, I will not accept any more verbal apologies."

"Fine, please Bass, I can't take it anymore. . uhhhnnng please."

Chuck slips a second finger into her pulsing heat, steeling himself against the urge to just slam her hard right then and there.

"#2: Apologies will now become "reparations." When you're at fault for any one of our fights, you need to make it up to me. With your body as my slave, to do whatever I want, without question or resistance. Whether that's with your mouth ( he kissed her mouth ), on your knees, with your sweet little (he pushes his two fingers deep inside her to stroke the spot that he knows will make her eyes roll up in her head and she grunts and clamps down on him, hard, so so close) you have to do what I say."

Blair's eyes fly open in a moment of defiance, but Chuck sees this, raises his eyebrows at her, and takes his fingers away.

She gasps, almost crying with frustration.

"CHUCK! Fuck you!!! C'mon!"

Chuck is painfully hard, but enjoying the rush of power and Blair's surrender. He's the only one who ever gets to see her this way, and he delights in watching her come undone.

He positions himself between her legs, brushing the tip of his cock on her slick little mound.

_"Does my good girl want to come?"_

Blair is squirming now, thrashing to get him inside her, but he pins both her thighs down with his knees.

He laughs evilly and spanks her little mound, hard. Blair screams, nearly climaxing from the contact.

"Oh yes, please, I wanna. . yes, anything you say, I'll be your good girl. . please."

Her eyes are shut again and she thrashes about, desperate. Chuck palms her breasts and massages them firmly before pinching her nipples hard. She whimpers, moaning and grinding herself against his hands.

"EYES OPEN, Waldorf!! (Her eyes snap open and meet his riveting gaze) Only good girls get to come, right?"

"I'm a good girl, I'm your good girl," she chants while staring at him, her entire body on fire, begging, desperate.

"Too bad. . how can you be my good girl when you're such a little slut?"

He laughs, then buries himself balls deep into her, triggering her orgasm immediately. Blair screams into his mouth, sucking on his tongue while he pulls out and plunges back into her with the deepest strokes, relentlessly pumping into her as he holds her head down to deep kiss her. She's coming in wave after wave and he's reveling in the most intense pleasure he's ever known, spilling himself deep inside her in a blinding orgasm that completely blows his mind.

Blair is chanting, sobbing, trembling as he kisses her tenderly, "I'm your good girl, I'm your good girl, I'm your good girl. . . "

Chuck smiles and pulls her to him, their limbs completely entwined, wrapped around each other as close as they can get.

"Mmm, yes. . . _my_ good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what exactly are we doing here, B? And why do we have to wear these disguises?" Serena's blonde locks were tucked under a short black pageboy cut wig, and she was wearing an uncharacteristically plain quilted coat. Blair, on the other hand, was wearing a long blond wig, pulled back into a ponytail, wearing glasses and one of Dorota's ugly wool ponchos. Both glamourous girls were unrecognizable as they walked briskly down Christopher St. with Blair's secret destination in mind.

"I need to do some research," Blair replied, "and maybe get some supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Accoutrements . . . to up the ante. I'm feeling naughty and Gossip Girl does NOT need to know about this."

"Oookay, B. I'm just along for the ride."

A few weeks has passed since Chuck had issued his "Rules of Engagement," which kept Blair on her best behavior. She'd been completely flustered by his latest strategy, and while she had to grit her teeth and smile whenever he tried to provoke her, she'd just smile sweetly at him, biting back her jealousy as he innocently flirted with girls in the hall.

Blair Waldorf always loved being the good girl, and to everyone on the UES she was the epitome of class and pristine virtue.

She secretly thrilled in giving herself over to Chuck Bass, and couldn't help losing her temper just a few times, because she _wanted _to pay the price. Her private submission to Chuck, the feeling of being desired, looked after, watched, and controlled . . . she gave him her complete trust and surrender in those moments - because Chuck Bass was the only one who really saw her, and the only one she trusted to be in control.

She loved being a "good girl" for Chuck, but Gossip Girl was right - you can't keep a bad girl down for long. Chuck Bass was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Ah, here we are." Blair put her hand on the door of an unmarked storefront, and walked inside. Serena stopped and looked around to see where they were. Her gaze fell on a small brass plaque that read "Twisted Pleasures."

"OMG B, what the hell are we doing here? Grooooosss!" Serena called after Blair, who had already advanced inside and simply replied over her shoulder,

"Serena, seriously, since when are YOU the prude between us?"

* * *

Chuck sat waiting in his limo for Blair after school. He lit up a joint and watched as students exited the school, his dark eyes scanning for her lithe form and signature headband amongst the crowd. She was usually on time. He sent a quick text.

**Where's my good girl? - C**

He exhaled and leaned back, waiting for her response. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of the past few weeks dance in his mind: Blair bent over his antique desk, Blair on her knees with her hands behind her back, looking up at him with her gorgeous eyes, wearing nothing but her Manolos and pearls, Blair's tiny wrists tied to his bedpost with his scarf, Blair pouting as she had to use her whole naked body to soap Chuck in the tub.

His body couldn't help but react, he was started to get hard just thinking about her eyes, her lips, her moans, her silken skin, her pliant body, her tongue. . .

His phone beeped with her reply.

**Ditched class, Shopping 911 w/S. U ok? - B**

He frowned, rubbing himself through his pants.

**Want u now. Can pick u up. - C**

**Busy. Come over later. - B**

Chuck's mouth twisted into a pout. He sighed, he didn't like being denied, but figured he might as well rest up and/or do his homework while he had the chance. He told his driver to head home, and fixed himself a drink. A mischievous grin spread across his handsome features. He knocked on the partition and said to his driver,

"Actually, let's head over to Victrola."

Chuck Bass felt like provoking his little angel, and his mind already was plotting how she would "make it up to him" tonight.

* * *

Their phones beeped at the same time, while Blair was signing her credit card receipt. Serena was standing next to Blair in her disguise, still shaking her head in disbelief at the items Blair had purchased. She pulled out her phone first and checked the text.

**Spotted: The Playboy of the UES auditioning new dancers at Victrola, with Lady B nowhere in sight. We're sure it's just business, and not pleasure, right C? xoxo, Gossip Girl**

Attached was a picture of Chuck doing the can-can on the Victrola stage, surrounded by several gorgeous dancers clad only in lingerie, fishnets and heels.

Blair looked at the picture and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go, S."

Serena followed her friend out the door, perplexed at Blair's non-reaction. This was definitely NOT a normal reaction from Blair.

Blair flagged a cab, and Serena jumped in after her.

"Blair? Earth to Blair?"

"What?" Blair's eyes were closed and she was apparently doing some kind of deep breathing exercise.

"Uhhh. . . okay. Did you just see the same picture I saw?"

"What? You mean Chuck?"

"Yes, CHUCK. You look remarkably unconcerned about this."

"Well, it's his club. It's his job to pick the dancers. You know what S, can you just drop me home first, I have a bad headache."

"Sure, no problem, but I still think it's weird how you're acting. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course."

Serena stopped asking questions as the cab drove on, but couldn't help being weirded out by Blair's little smirk.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Blair surprises Chuck with a private audition for Victrola, but her real surprise is beyond anything he could ever guess.

******Hey readers! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm really writing it to contribute to the CHAIR SHIPPING nation – and give back to all the writers who keep CHAIR addicts like me from going into total withdrawal since the show is taking its sweet time giving us what we need to see!**

**I'd love your reviews, to know what you like, this gives me motivation to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_[ Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/faving my story. It's my first fan-fic, and I hope it's entertaining and satisfying to all my fellow Chair-Shippers. ]_

**Thursday night, 8pm, Blair's house.**

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck for you" Dorota's voice called out. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter, Bass." Blair was seated behind her desk, her homework and papers strewn around her. Her hair was coiled into a bun, exposing the nape of her neck, and she wore a tight navy V-neck sweater and a grey wool pencil skirt. She looked like an uptight librarian. Chuck couldn't suppress his grin.

"My my, Waldorf. You're looking awfully studious. A successful shopping excursion, I hope?"

"Yes, we did some damage." She didn't look up at him, and instead looked from her books to her papers, obviously making some mental calculations and jotting down notes. She heard him sigh, and saw him shove his hands into his pockets from her peripheral vision. She stole a quick peek at him and saw his brows knit together in confusion - she had to keep her smile to herself, even as her heart was racing.

"Glad to hear it. So what would you like to do tonight? Or is this a study date? 'Cause if it is, I forgot my books."

He went up to her desk and sat in the chair across from the heavy wood antique, his lips pursed as he assessed her mood and motive. Didn't his little show at Victrola affect her at all?

"One sec, Bass." Blair finished up some notes then closed her book. Leaning back in her chair she finally looked at him. "Okay, what were you saying?"

Slightly annoyed, Chuck answered, emphasizing his words, "I asked you what you'd like to do tonight. I assume you're free now, since you've finished your homework like a **GOOD. LITTLE. GIRL**."

He said the last words slowly and thickly, watching her face intensely for any shifts in her breathing or posture.

Upon hearing those words, Blair's throat went dry. She swallowed and took a steadying breath even as her pulse quickened and her body grew warm.

Chuck smirked, watching his words take effect. He went in for "the kill." Or so he thought.

"If you like, we can head over to Victrola tonight for a drink. Would you like that?" He watched her carefully, anticipating her explosion.

Instead, Blair leaned back in her chair, tilting her head to one side and giving him a strange look before walking around the desk to perch her bottom on the edge of it, crossing her legs flirtatiously in front of him. Her luscious little mouth was pursed into a thoughtful moue, and she looked down at the floor before peeking up from beneath her lashes, almost shyly.

"Mmm. Victrola. Yes, I saw that you were auditioning today." Much to Chuck's surprise, she slid off the desk and went to her knees, kneeling on the floor, between his thighs. She lay her head in his lap so he couldn't see her face, but so she could nuzzle against his inner thigh.

"I have to admit I was a little jealous. But I've been trying to be good, Chuck. Haven't you noticed? Can you rub my neck a little, please?"

Chuck frowned in consternation, even as his pants grew tight around his erection. This wasn't really the reaction he'd been expecting, and he wasn't sure where she was going with this at all. But he couldn't resist her lovely exposed nape, and began firmly kneading her neck and shoulders, relishing the contact with her bare skin. She moaned as his strong, graceful hands worked away the knots of tension, and one small hand gripped his muscular calf, and travelled up to dig her nails into his thigh. He grunted at her, but didn't stop massaging her.

Suddenly, Blair turned her head to look up at his face from between his spread thighs.

"Chuck, do you still think I'm ten times hotter than all those dancers?"

He leaned forward to take her face between his hands and kiss her softly on the mouth. "Of course I do."

Her eyes searched his when she inquired innocently, "Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning new dancers at Victrola?"

Ahh, that's better, thought Chuck. He kept his smug thoughts to himself, mentally planning how he was going to get her so worked up with jealousy that she'd be paying the forfeit in 10 different positions tonight. In her provocative position, it wasn't hard to come up with ideas.

"The club manager was auditioning them today. When you weren't around after school, I thought I'd pass by and do a little quality control. _Why do you care, Blair?_"

Blair quickly stood up to tower over the seated Chuck. She hiked up her skirt, lifting one knee to straddle him, then the other. When she was fully astride him and they were face to face, she settled herself right on top of his hard bulge, and wiggled around, making him groan and she slowly started grinding rhythmically against him.

"Maybe I want to audition, too," she confessed to him, filling his sensitive ear with her hot breath and sexy whispers, "You know how much I liked dancing for you before."

"Mmm, I like this side of you, Waldorf," he said, his hands coming around her to cup her ass in his hands and pull her closer to him, "although I love the back side of you, too." Their tongues dueled in a deep kiss that left them both panting, hot, and horny as hell.

"Skip the dancing, Waldorf, I need to get inside you." Chuck growled in the rough husky tone she could never resist. His hands went to unbuckle his belt, but she grabbed them to still his movements.

"Nooo, Chuck," she gasped between kisses, "I want to . . I have a surprise for you." With that she climbed off him and ran off into her bathroom, leaving him completely frustrated, yet intrigued. He reached into his pants to adjust himself and walked, or waddled, over to a cabinet where she kept his favorite Scotch just for him. He poured himself a drink, tossing it back quickly before pouring another one and walking over to sit on her bed, absent-mindedly looking through the stack of novels and photo frames on her bedside table. He suddenly wondered if Blair kept a diary hidden somewhere and made a mental note to find out.

"What's this surprise, Waldorf?" he called out to her. "This better be good."

* * *

Blair looked in the mirror, smoothing a coat of deep red lipstick over her lips. Satisfied with her makeup, she leaned down to finish lacing up her knee-high leather stiletto Chanel boots. Opera-length black leather gloves covered her arms, and a tight black leather corset cinched her already tiny waist, accentuating her creamy breasts which swelled over the corset top. Fishnets, garter belt and a tiny leather tanga-style panty completed her outfit. She left her hair in the severe bun. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled wickedly.

She turned around to face the petite Asian woman who was similarly clad, waiting in Blair's enormous walk-in closet. The woman smiled, nodded, and picked up a large leather duffel bag beside her.

"Ready to school this bad boy?" Blair asked, giving her breasts one final push up in her corset.

The woman nodded again, and whispered, "Turn out the lights in there."

* * *

**[ AN: I've read through almost every C/B story on this site, and others, and haven't found ANYTHING where Chuck gets dominated. Hopefully this is the first? Let me know! ]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck Bass was startled when the lights went off in Blair's bedroom, but he figured it was part of her little show. He lay back in the center of her bed, in the dark, his arms folded behind his head. "What are you playing at, Waldorf?"

He felt giddy, like he always did when things were good with her. Since he'd laid down the ground rules, their private context of reality was a game no one else understood, their senses were even more heightened and attuned to one another. Nothing was more important than the world between them. Serena, Nate and all their friends had no idea how to react to these two, who were blatantly and sickeningly obsessed with each other.

* * *

Chuck laughed to himself as he remembered the recent limo ride he'd shared with S, N and B en route to a concert.

_Blair and Chuck were seated as far away from each other as possible, but couldn't keep their eyes from locking in a heated gaze every few minutes. Serena drained her champagne glass and cleared her throat. Nate rolled down the window, puffing on his joint. Finally Serena broke the silence. Blair was grinning while rubbing her legs together, know that Chuck was watching her skirt inch up her thigh with every movement._

_"That's it. . this is too fucking weird you guys. I feel like we're all in a hot tub together and you two are naked and doing things to each other under the water. Whatever is going on with you two is just too intense for me to handle. I feel like I need to take a shower."_

_Nate laughed and blew smoke out the window, before passing the joint to Chuck. He had long ago abandoned the idea of trying to figure out this crazy incestuous love triangle, or love square, or whatever it was. To him, they WERE the "non-judgmental Breakfast Club" and while the situation was clearly weird, he'd resigned himself to the fact that his ex-girlfriend and his best friend were always more well-suited for each other, and he wished them both luck in being together. God knows they needed it._

* * *

Could Chuck Bass be happy? Of course, whatever it was that he and Blair had was nothing like a "normal" boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but kids on the UES grew up fast. After years of standing by as the girl of his dreams kissed his best friend, he was now IN CONTROL of Blair Waldorf. He loved it, he loved her, and he was more than thrilled to know she loved him back. Gossip Girl and all the little minions at Constance could screw themselves. None of them could even begin to understand the complex joys of their relationship.

Her voice called out to him in the dark.

"Mr. Bass? I'm ready for my audition now." Her lilting voice was playful and shy, and neither of them could contain their excitement.

"One thing though, could you sit in that chair you were in earlier?"

"Uh, okay." Chuck fumbled off her satin sheets, put down his drink, groped around in the darkness till he found the chair, and sat down. "Bring on the dancing girls."

He heard the click of heels as she approached him, the darkness heightening his other senses. He could smell her fragrance, feel her nearness, hell, he could taste her on him. Suddenly he felt her lips on his neck, warm breath filling his ear, her small hands on his shoulders, moving down his upper arms.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Oh yes, _my good girl._"

"Oh, I'm your good girl, right?"

"Yes you are," he smirked in the dark, barely able to restrain himself from reaching for her, "such a good girl. Are you going to dance for me?"

"And what about you, **_are you my good boy_**?" She hissed in his ear, and in a swift movement grabbed his wrists together behind the chair.

"Wait - what?"

In an instant, she slid a pair of handcuffs on both his wrists, shackling him to the legs of the heavy leather chair. Her accomplice did the same with his ankles.

He his own scarf being slipped over his head to gag his mouth.

"Mmmphh!!! Nnnngggh!!!???"

"Shhh, my love, it's my turn to give you some lessons in proper behavior."

With that the lights came on, blinding him as his eyes adjusted from the dark to light. When he could finally see again, Chuck was stunned at the sight before him. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, the perfect princess from the Upper East Side, prim, poised, proper Blair . . . was gone - transformed instead into a haughty dominatrix in full fetish gear, her delicate features highlighted in a severe ponytail, smoky dark eye makeup and blood red lips. Her petite figure was clad entirely in black fetish regalia - her leather corset tight on her waist, accentuating the swell of her breasts and the gentle flare of her hips. She walked right up to him in the chair, and placed one pointed tip of her stiletto boots right between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch.

Holy fucking fuck, Chuck had never seen anything like it in all his years of precocious debauchery. And he knew this image would be burned in his memory forever. Her alluring neck and shoulders were bare, long graceful arms wrapped in black leather gloves. He gulped, completely stunned, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Chuck, I'd like you to meet Mistress Jane." Blair nodded to the beautiful Asian woman who was advancing on Chuck with red ropes in hand.

She nodded and smiled tightly at Chuck, narrowing her eyes. She began to wind the red ropes around his thighs, binding his legs to stay spread wide apart. She tied expert, efficient knots, securing him down at this waist and chest.

"Hello Chuc-K," Jane said in a throaty yet commanding voice, "Blair's told me all about your Rules of Engagement. I also hear you're quite the bad boy around here." As she spoke Chuck kept his eyes on Blair, who was smiling from ear to ear in a Cheshire Cat grin, the way she used to when she checked him in one of their many social chess games.

"I love you." Blair mouthed silently. Chuck only nodded, narrowing his eyes at her, scowling in such a way she knew he was already plotting his revenge. He tried to move, but could not budge. He was completely immobilized, completely at their mercy, and so fucking hard the bulge in his pants was obscene.

"Yes, Mistress Jane, Chuck's the baddest of the bad boys." Blair couldn't stop grinning.

"Well then, Mr. Chuc-K," Jane's expert handiwork finished, "do you want to guess what happens to bad boys when I'm around?"

Chuck's eyes widen, then narrow into his proud feline stare. He tried to smirk but nearly choked on his own scarf gagging him.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let her hurt you . . . too much." Blair was leaning over behind Chuck as they both watched Mistress Jane pull all sorts of equipment out of her bag of tricks and lay them out on the desk. She brought her face right up to his, to look him deeply in the eyes. "Do you like your surprise, Bass?"

He was transfixed, panicking, and so turned on he wanted to break out of his bindings with all his force and pound into this sex goddess Blair till she passed out. But he couldn't even move, couldn't touch her with his hands or kiss her, taste her. All he could do was feast his eyes on this breathtaking young woman transformed into the ultimate fantasy - especially for a naughty boy like Chuck. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth against his scarf gag and sharply inhaled, hips pumping desperately against the ropes as Blair tilted her head to dart her pink little tongue into his ear, before trailing her soft kisses down his sensitive neck to suck, bite, and mark him. Chuck's head dropped back, exposing the naked skin where his collar was unbuttoned.

Blair loved seeing Chuck like this, and she especially loved that he was completely immobilized and under her complete control, for once. She felt so powerful, sexy, and filled with a sadistic glee and freedom to break out of her good girl Virgin Queen image and bring her bitch out without holding back.

He looked over at saw her breasts spilling out of her corset, her ass pushed up high from her 6 inch heels. He groaned and closed his eyes. Blair took this opportunity to slap his face lightly - not too too hard, just enough to get his attention.

"Open your eyes, Bass," she cooed prettily, "That's a good boy." Her fingers wandered over his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, button by button. "If you don't keep your eyes open, I might as well blindfold you. Which would you prefer?"

She laughed as Chuck opened his eyes as wide as possible.

"That's what I thought." Chuck's chest was completely exposed now, and she scratched her nails across his pecs, stopping to roll his nipples between her fingertips, squeezing them hard. She leaned down to lick them, before sinking her pearly white teeth into his skin, marking him with nasty little bites. He winced and she laughed in the most provocative way. She saw his cock twitch in his pants.

"Oh I see, someone here has something to say." Blair placed her hand gently on the growing bulge in his pants, looking up at him knowingly. His cock lurched at her touch. "Shall we set him free to let him speak?"

Chuck couldn't believe what was happening. He was ALWAYS the one in control in sexual situations. As a matter of fact, the reason he was most often bored with women after he'd slept with them was that they all just got used to him doing everything, or telling them what to do.

The fact that his pure, prim, perfect Blair Waldorf had transformed into a sexually empowered sensual sadist was completely shutting down any attempts at logic, or even revenge plotting, in his mind. His skin was on fire, every time she touched him he felt the sensation reverberate throughout his entire body.

"Mmmm. . . Mistress Jane, look what we have here!" Blair had freed his cock from his pants and his boxers, and his turgid erection jutted out obscenely from his crotch. He groaned behind his mouth gag as Blair's small hand wrapped around his swollen shaft completely, stroking him deftly till he couldn't help but strain against the ropes that bound him to try to pump into her fist. His nearly came in her hand when Blair used her other hand to touch herself between her legs, with the nastiest, wickedest grin on her luscious mouth.

Business-like Mistress Jane clicked over on her high heels to inspect Chuck's "progress."

"Impressive," she said, "but don't get him too hard yet, that would ruin the fun."

Chuck's eyes flew to Blair's. WTF did that mean, his eyes begged her.

Blair released her grip on his member and walked over to the desk to survey the implements she'd purchased from Twisted Pleasures.

Chuck's strained to see what Blair was looking at, but all he could see where shiny metal objects arrayed on the desk. He breathed heavily through his nose, his cock so hard it was killing him, his chest smeared with Blair's red lipstick where she'd bit him, her bite marks still deep on his skin. What was he in for? Holy shit. He had a moment of panic and tried to focus on his good girl image of Blair, under him, moaning, while he pumped her deep and swallowed her screams.

"So Mistress Jane, in your professional opinion, what should we start with?" Jane walked over to Blair and handed her a drink. They clinked glasses and looked at their helpless prey.

"Hmmm," said Mistress Jane, observing Chuck's state of arousal with satisfaction, "let's start with the steel first."

"Okay," said Blair, as her pretty mouth turned up at the corners in the sexiest, most evil smirk ever, "then shall I start with the nipple clamps, or the chastity cage?"

Chuck's eyes widened in panic as the two beautiful women clinked glasses again, laughing.

"Why not both?" said Mistress Jane.

Behind his spit-soaked signature scarf, Chuck Bass groaned.

* * *

**AN: Okay I have read almost EVERY C/B Fan-fic and I know I haven't seen anything like this storyline - I'm just saying that because I do understand to a certain degree that we're all using the same words, the same collective fantasies, themes, bits of script, etc to describe our collective Ultimate Wish - Chuck + Blair 2gether 4eva. Right? And we all try to give it our own angle/perspective, but we all want to breathe more life into these fictional characters. So anyway, Blair Waldorf is a total dominatrix, IMHO, she just doesn't know it yet. And Chuck Bass is a total submissive and masochist, how could he not be, so jaded, cynical, bored with drugs and sex . . craving affection and approval from women he puts on a pedestal. COME ON! - Thanks for reading. If you'd like for me to continue, please leave me a review!**

**Thanks!! MOAR CHAIR.**


	5. Chapter 5

"How about pizza?" Mistress Jane was cleaning up her toys. It was nearly 3am and they'd been playing for hours. "Or perhaps I should leave you two alone."

She smiled at the pair who were exhausted and curled up in Blair's bed, nuzzling each other among rumpled bedcovers.

"Allow me to see to your ride home, Mistress Jane," drawled Chuck, reaching for his phone to text his driver, "I'll have the limo come around and take you anywhere you need to go."

The sound of giggling erupted from under the satin sheet where Blair was sprawled across Chuck's chest. She'd been giggling non-stop all night.

"Pizza sounds good to me," whined Blair, "I'm starving!" She flashed Chuck and impish look, then ducked under the covers so she didn't have to see his scowl. He obviously wanted to be alone with her.

Jane looked at the young couple, who were so obviously in love, and smiled. It had been a fun night, and she'd been extremely well paid for this long session. And the action between these two was not only hot, but very very sweet. She'd taken her time in showing Blair how to tease Chuck, how to hurt him just enough to get his endorphins flowing, to punish and reward him for his obedience. What a pair, she thought.

"_Mistress_ Blair - much as I'd love to stay, I need my beauty rest, and I've got some good little boys of my own, waiting in cages."

Chuck and Blair stopped canoodling when they absorbed that information, and looked at each other before collapsing into laughter.

Blair stood up, her tousled brown locks having long escaped her ponytail, and impulsively approached Jane with her arms outstretched for an embrace.

The women shared a tight hug and a laugh.

"Thank you for . . everything," Blair said with sincere affection, "I learned so much from you! This was one of the best nights of my life."

Blair glanced over at Chuck, who tilted his head and gazed at her fondly.

Jane pulled back from the embrace with a smile, "You are a NATURAL, my dear! And you, Chuc-K, " she turned to him, holding out both hands for him to kiss,

"you are a good sport. Most of my clients are the most powerful and wealthy men in the world. They come to me because giving up control is a welcome relief. You're so fortunate that you and Blair are such well-matched playmates."

* * *

They were finally alone in Blair's room, the chaotic detritus of their passionate night littering the floor. When the elevator doors closed on Mistress Jane, Blair knew she was in trouble. She only hoped Chuck was too tired for revenge tonight. She turned on one heel, wrapped her robe closely around herself, and saw his narrow his eyes and purse his lips in a dangerous way. She squeaked and scurried quickly away, nearly slipping on her stockings.

Chuck was nowhere near sleepy. His adrenaline and endorphins were still running high from being Blair's whipping boy. His sensual mouth twisted into a smile as he saw her look of feigned worry, and her grin before she scampered away to hide in her room. His muscles were sore from his recent exertions, and he was moving slowly, advancing at a consistent rate on his little minx prey, much like Pepe Le Pew chasing down his lady love.

He heard the water running in the tub. Blair's voice called out, full of false bravado, "Bass, a) I need a pizza, b) I want to take a bath and c) I need your help getting this corset off me."

She was still trying to boss him around. But without her dominatrix pal to back her up, Blair wasn't sure she could hold Chuck back from taking his revenge, and claiming the release he'd been denied all night long.

* * *

Chuck silently entered Blair's elegant bathroom to find her spreading bath salts into her sunken marble tub. She was completely disheveled, her hair tousled and wild around her naked shoulders, her fishnets torn. Her boots and leather gloves had been discarded hours ago, and all that was left of her dominatrix get-up was her tightly laced leather corset and leather panty. He followed her as she washed her face in the sink, staring at their reflection in her bathroom mirror. Their eyes met in the reflection, and they both smiled to see what the night had made of them. Chuck ran a hand through his hair and approached the mirror to inspect the nail scratches, teeth marks, hickeys, welts and lipstick smears that covered his hips, stomach, chest and neck.

"Jesus Christ, Waldorf, I look like I've been mauled by a wild animal." With that she turned around to face him, face freshly scrubbed and free of any makeup.

"Awww, Bass, who could have done such a bad thing to you?" She smiled her most innocent smile, feigning innocent concern. She ran her palms over his chest to admire her handiwork, and couldn't help kissing him up to the hollow of his throat. She heard him gasp, then tucked her head under his chin, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Chuck looked at himself in the mirror, holding Blair. Holding Blair Waldorf. And feeling . . . completely new feelings, alien feelings, but amazingly, feelings of rightness and contentment. As freaky as this night had been, he and Blair were just as Jane had said they were - well matched playmates, who respected each other's strategies, who gave each other full trust and control. He'd just been put through the most rigorous and intense session of "tease and denial" ever - had just been flogged, scratched, slapped around and he oddly felt lighter and freer, and closer to Blair than he'd ever felt. He pressed his lips to her hair, tangled his fingers in her tousled curls, and inhaled. She squeezed him back, hard, then mumbled into his chest, "My bathtub is about to overflow."

He released her and she trotted over to turn off the faucet. Perching her bottom on a small tufted stool in front of the tub, she looked over at him, smiling, biting her lip as he approached her.

"I was going to do a striptease for you, roll down my stockings and stuff, but I am BEAT." She reached up her arms to do a full stretch, and Chuck's eyes swept appreciatively over her slim form. He walked up to her, dropped down to his knees in front of her, and grabbed a dainty foot in his hands, kissing her instep.

"Allow me, Mistress Blair." Chuck's hands caressed up her leg to the top of her thigh, where the lace edge of her stockings met her smooth bare flesh. With both palms he rolled them down, caressing her leg before placing her foot on his shoulder. He repeated this with the other leg, and when he was kneeling before her, in between her legs, her delicate ankles perched on his shoulders, he leaned into to put his arms around her, not looking her in the eyes. She thought he was embracing her but he was reaching around to her back to undo the laces of her corset. Tugging on them till they gave, until Blair exhaled, her breasts spilling out from the front of the loosened corset. Chuck winced, averted his eyes, efficiently removing her stockings, corset, garter belt and panty without speaking to her or looking at her.

Blair was confused by his reaction. "Chuck?" she addressed to the top of his head and he scooped her into his arms and gently lowered her into the tub. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Chuck was gathering her clothes from the floor like a lady's maid, reverently folding each item before stacking them neatly on the tufted stool.

He answered her without looking at her. "No, nothing at all is wrong, love. Do you think I should head home before Dorota catches us in the morning?"

Now she was really confused. She wanted him to sleep with her, to cuddle and talk, but he did have a point. They had school in a few hours, and Dorota would most likely totally freak out if she walked into the sex den that Blair's room had become. "Well, you could leave before she comes in? Don't you wanna stay here with me?"

Chuck was cleaning up the "evidence" and putting things away so Dorota wouldn't freak out. "Of course I do, but I'm exhausted and I'd really like a good night's sleep. You should too. I'm probably going to skip school tomorrow to sleep in."

In the tub, Blair's face fell. She knew he was right. If she didn't care about getting into Yale so much she would probably join him. She couldn't help feeling disappointed, but it was true. The real world awaited them, and this night was a fantasy.

Chuck walked back into the bathroom, fully dressed in his crumpled clothes. Blair decided to take a gamble. Would her really leave her naked and wanting? "Can you grab me a towel from the closet there?" As Chuck turned to do her bidding, she stepped out of the tub, fully naked and wet, soap glistening on her skin.

When Chuck turned around to hand her the towel, he groaned as another wave of desire hit him directly in the groin. "Jesus, Blair. . . I can't take anymore. . . " He strode to her and crushed her to him, leaning in to claim her mouth in a kiss. His mouth was scorching hot. "Cover yourself, dammit." he hissed before ravaging her mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Blair finally understood the reason Chuck was refraining from touching her. She and Mistress Jane had teased him for hours, when he was bound to the chair. They'd put a chastity cage around the balls and shaft of his penis. The inside of the steel cage was equipped with tiny teeth. Blair would dance in front of him, tease him with her perfect ass shaking in his face, grinding on him, sucking on his nipples, his neck and earlobes, until his cock swelled up inside the confines of the cage and the little teeth bit into his erection.

Blair was flooded with compassion for her good boy. She dropped her towel, sank to her knees and unzipped his pants to free Chuck's throbbing cock. Tiny red marks where the cage's teeth had bit into him made neat rows along his shaft. She stroked him lightly and he collapsed back onto the tufted chaise, his knees buckling and giving way. He moaned, trying to stop her, "Please . . Blair . . "

Blair looked up at him with dark desirous eyes. "Poor baby. . . let me make it feel better." With that she wrapped her lips around him, and he nearly died.

* * *

**AN: I'll be traveling all weekend, so won't be able to update anyway. If you like where this is going, please leave a comment or review and let me know. xoxo, MOAR CHAIR!**

"


	6. Chapter 6

[ _A/N: This chapter picks up after all the funeral nastiness, after Blair's confession of love, and after Chuck has been found and brought back to the UES._

_Spoilers for episode 2.13 and based on spoilers for 2.14._

_No - I don't own Chuck Bass, Gossip Girl or Blair Waldorf. These are all properties of their original creators and appropriate "owners." _

* * *

Three weeks ago Chuck Bass had crawled into Blair's room, seeking the sanctuary only she could give him. In those hours he lay in her bed, her warmth and scent protecting him from the chaos and hurt, he slept hard. He dreamt deeply, his subconscious bringing him back to images of himself as a child, then to images of his mother and father, reunited somewhere, leaving him here alone.

He woke with a start, and although he was the only place he ever wanted to be - in Blair's arms - he was struck with the deepest loneliness he'd ever felt. And the ache exploded in him. He wrote his note to Blair. He couldn't even bear to rip himself away from her body, but it was killing him to stay. He did the only thing he could - he ran.

For 3 weeks, Chuck was unreachable. Blair broke 3 cell phones from throwing them against the wall when he never answered her texts or calls. The Van der Woodsens were at a loss, wanting to include him as part of their family, but he cruelly rebuffed their attempts to comfort him. He still blamed Lily for Bart's death.

Then Lily found Jack Bass, Bart's younger brother. And Jack Bass, with Andrew Tyler's help, hunted Chuck around the world until they finally delivered his opium-filled shell of a body back to the Palace.

Since his return, Chuck is cruel and careless with everyone, including and especially Blair. Uncharacteristically, Blair doesn't respond to his barbs, and remains coolly impervious to him flaunting his random lovers in front of her.

But he can never look her in the eye, never be alone with her. So he hurts her. To keep her safe, to keep her away from him, because there's no way he can be with her now.

Blair watched him, never once letting on that she was bothered. Never letting him forget she was there, and that she'd be there, at the bottom of every bottle of Scotch, and after all the skanks went home.

It used to be her, slamming the door in his face. Now the tables were turned.

But she knew that even if he begged her not to find him, not to love him – she wouldn't give up on him.

"Chuck Bass, we are inevitable. And you belong to me."

* * *

[ One month after Bart's death, one week after Chuck's return, Blair Waldorf is out of ideas, and ready to break. She seeks out the only counsel she can think of. ]

"Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist, right?"

With a dainty handkerchief, Blair Waldorf dabbed at the free-flowing tears that erupted when she finally got to Mistress Jane's luxurious studio. Seated across from each other in an elegant receiving room, Jane looked at the beautiful young woman, gracefully poured them both a cup of tea, allowing Blair's grief fill the silence. Dressed in a sleek Valentino suit and Blahnik stilettos, with her black hair loosely pulled back into a low ponytail, Jane exuded quiet power.

"None of my friends or family knows what to do. My therapist tells me to be patient. But I can't be patient. I need help, and I couldn't think of anyone else who understands me and Chuck the way you do."

"So why are you here? How can I help you?"

"That night we spent together - when we "played" with Chuck. I don't know exactly how or when it happened, but after you left, we were the most open and real to each other than we'd ever been. It's like all our defenses were down, and all we felt was trust, tenderness, gentleness - something real and true about who we are and why we connect the way we do. That's the only time it's ever been like that. We both allowed ourselves - to express what we were feeling without holding back. We weren't boyfriend girlfriend, we weren't our parents' children - we weren't anything else but ourselves - Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck."

"I see. That must have been very freeing for you."

"I understand why he hates me right now. I understand why he needs to push me away. He doesn't want to feel anything."

"That's his right, isn't it? It's part of a natural grieving process. And grieving is a self-centered, selfish process. No one can make you mourn or "get over it" faster. He sounds like he needs time to heal."

"I know that. But he's destroying himself, and he's about to lose everything his dad left him. I can't think of anyone else left in his life he might actually listen to, he's in such a dark place right now, he's not listening to me or anyone else. Whatever influence I ever had over Chuck Bass, whatever feelings he might have ever had for me, are completely buried under all his selfishness and grieving."

"What do you want to do with him?" Jane put down her teacup and looked seriously at Blair.

"I just want his time, his attention, and to offer myself to him, without all the pain that our feelings are tangled up in. I want him to look at me in the eyes. I want him to feel how much I want to help him. I want to hold him. I want him to hold me. I want him to believe I won't hurt him."

Blair broke down again, unable to hold back the sobs, "He came to me . . the night after the funeral. He let me hold him, and then . .he was gone. ."

"Blair, I want you to consider what you really want here. Chuck is obviously dealing with a lot right now. Do you really think this is the right time to push him?"

Blair paused. "Jane, what did you see . . that night . . between us? I need to know that what I felt, that what I feel. . . isn't just all in my own head. You would know, right? Am I some kind of masochist for caring this much?"

"Blair, the intimacy I saw between you and Chuck was real, your desire was palpable, and there's such a passion between you. But that passion, I think, is based in conflict."

"The game."

"Yes, the game, of stepping forward, pushing away, of hurting each other, of loving despite the hurt. Those are dangerous games, Blair. More damaging and more hurtful than anything I do with my clients, or anything we did with Chuck that night."

"Then he's right, there's no hope for us. We're just not normal so we'll never be normal. Am I supposed to just accept that? How can I just accept that? These feelings are tearing me apart!" Blair stood up, wringing her hands, and start pacing around the room.

Jane got up, caught Blair mid-pace, and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Calm yourself, Blair. . . deep breaths . . . inhale . . . exhale, that's right. Good girl. That's right, just calm down and listen to me. I'm going to tell you something."

Jane looks her in the eye, grasping Blair's hands.

"I knew Bart Bass. For many years."

Blair's eyes, bleary from crying, widened with shock. "What? How? Oh. Oooh. Oh my god."

"I knew Bart very well. And in a way that no one else did. Chuck is very much like his father."

"Did . . did you love him?"

"Of course. I was never in love with him though. But I have a genuine affection and compassion for all my clients, especially the long term clients."

"I - I'm stunned. . . wait, what, again?"

"Blair, it was no accident that you found me. I am the best at what I do. Once it got around that you were making inquiries about certain professional services, the whistle got blown pretty quickly, and Bart was notified. And especially when we found out it was you asking around, he could only assume Chuck would be involved. He wasn't going to let either of you be left to less experienced hands. So I got a call. And that is why I called you back, that's why I agreed to meet with you, and to have that session with you and Chuck."

"So . . . does that mean you'll help me?"

Jane looked thoughtfully at Blair's hopeful, tear-stained face. "This won't be easy, Blair. How far are you willing to go to reach him?"

"Look at me. I'm destroying myself. He's destroying himself. We're the only ones who can save each other but we can't get past the pain."

"If you are serious, Blair, you must promise me right now - that you will trust me to guide you both. You must follow everything I say. I promise you will be physically safe, and I will ensure that no one, especially that teen magpie Gossip Girl, will ever know about what we are going to do."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you, Jane."

"Good. Give me a few hours to meditate on our plan. In the meantime, my dear, go and visit him. I need you to tell him you're going away for a few days. Then go home, pack a bag, and tell everyone you're going to a spa for a week. I'll send a car for you first thing in the morning."

Blair rose to leave, and impulsively clasped Jane to her in a tight hug. Cyrus Rose was rubbing off on her. She straightened her clothes, checked her lipstick and makeup in a small compact, and watched briskly to the door, heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She turned around to see Jane sitting at her desk, watching her thoughtfully.

"Mistress Jane . . thank you for knowing what to do."

"Don't thank me yet, Blair."

* * *

Blair packed, and did as she was instructed. Except for one thing. She couldn't visit Chuck to tell him she was leaving. She couldn't bear it if he didn't care. So she just sent him a text.

**C - don't know if you're reading any of my texts, but I'm going away for a few days. I will always answer if you call me. Love, B**

In Chuck's room, his cell phone went off for the hundredth time, and was ignored for the hundredth time.

* * *

[ 11am, the next day, Palace Hotel, Suite 1812 ]

The butler brought up the envelope on a silver tray. Chuck was being serviced by two beautiful models, both of whom were giggling and on their knees in front of him. The butler put down the tray with the fresh bottle of Scotch on it. There was something familiar about that envelope. He pushed the girls off him, and wracked his brain, trying to recall . . .

"Ladies, please leave." The girls giggled and whimpered at him. "NOW." Chuck's voice was so frightening they jumped up, gathered their clothes silently, and made their exit from the room.

Opening the Scotch, Chuck suddenly had a flash - the envelope was heavy, black and square. It was also sealed with red wax, and the seal was embossed with the initials "MJ." As he poured himself a drink, he realized - he'd seen those envelopes on his father's desk before.

The envelope was addressed to him, so he broke the seal, opened it and removed the heavy notecard inside, written in a neat, controlled cursive.

_"Greetings Chuck._

_My sincere condolences for your father's passing. I don't know if you were aware of this, but I knew your father. For what it's worth, he loved you more than anything in the world, and told me so on several occasions. He himself was a man paralyzed by pain - he couldn't move past your mother's death. He didn't have the courage to put his pain away. After your mother died, he simply couldn't allow himself to feel. This is why he came to me._

_Despite what you may think, my sessions with him were not about sex. He came to me so I could break through his defenses, so he could actually give himself permission to feel. Our sessions allowed him to shed his coldness, and feel his own pain, and grow through it, bit by bit. In my presence, your father was the man he wanted to be, the man he was too afraid to be in the real world._

_It is no accident that Blair Waldorf found me, and brought me to you. When I observed the two of you together that night, I felt such an intense connection between you two that I had to step back. I see the flow between you two, your little dance is a delicious foreplay, and the passion you obviously have for each other is deep. I'm honored to have been a witness to such a great love._

_I have a gift for you. It is from me, and in a way, from Bart as well._

_Your driver has been informed of your destination, and will be delivering you to me at 9pm tonight. I would appreciate your timely compliance, as the gift for you will be delivered at a precise time. Please be presentably attired._

_Warmest regards,_

_M. Jane"_

Chuck folded the note, shutting his eyes and exhaling a huge sigh, as he simultaneously tried to comprehend and block out the emotions running through him. His father knew Mistress Jane? WTF? And who was she to start making demands of his time? How did she know how to get in contact with his driver? Did Blair have anything to do with this? He picked up his phone, scrolling down to the last message from Blair. If she was leaving, then this wasn't about her.

He had to admit, this brilliant piece of information about his father cut through the haze of drugs and alcohol. He was intrigued. Intrigued enough that he put down his drink, stripped off his robe and boxers, walked straight into the bathroom to shave and shower.

* * *

**_[ AN: I was unreasonably overwrought by last night's episode. So I'm going to ease the pain, and the unbearable WAIT till Jan 5, by developing this story that includes Mistress Jane. Who knows if would really by OOC for either C or B to get involved with this? I think Bart Bass having a dominatrix is the most logical conclusion in the world! ]_**


	7. Chapter 7

Mistress Jane's workspace is Spartan, devoid of almost any furnishings. Hardwood floors, high ceilings, brick walls, a few Asian antiques and heavy red velvet drapes were bathed in soft lights. There is a small, enclosed booth in the corner of the room, with a small window looking in. Inside the booth there is a large cushion that takes up nearly all of the space. A small bowl of water is beside the cushion. There are bolts in the walls with heavy silver chains and leather cuffs on them. The rest of the space is nearly empty, save for a small sitting area with a table and two heavy leather club chairs. A glass pitcher of water and glasses sits on the table next to a leather briefcase.

The two women are waiting for Chuck's arrival. Blair paces anxiously around the entire space, moving back the curtains to expose the view of the city. Somewhere out there, Chuck was on his way. And this gamble she was taking to reach him had to pay off.

Jane glances at her cell phone as she hands Blair a glass of orange juice in a heavy crystal goblet. Blair drinks obediently, then takes a deep, calming breath to prepare herself.

She was already naturally high strung, but Mistress Jane was pushing way beyond her comfort zone, and she could barely control her anxiety. Would Jane's plan even work?

No one but Chuck's Uncle Jack seemed to even get through his drunken stupor. Wringing her hands, Blair started to pace again.

"Blair, look at me." Jane caught Blair, mid-pace, and led her to sit down. "I need you to relax."

"I'm trying!" Blair exclaimed. "But my heart is beating so fast. How do you even know he's coming?"

"His driver texted me that they have just arrived."

"Oh my god! Okay, this is going to work, right? It has to work! Wait, how do you even know his driver?"

Jane just smiled. "Is that really something for you to be concerned about right now?"

"Okay, I'm trying to calm down." Blair closed her eyes and tried to take a few cleansing breaths, but couldn't control her nervous energy, anxiety marring her lovely features.

"Blair!" Jane snapped, sternly. "Look into my eyes. Did you promise to surrender full control to ME tonight?"

"Yes," came the meek response.

_"Yes, what?"_

"I said yes!"

"Blair, I'm in control now, and I would appreciate it if you acknowledged that by addressing me appropriately."

"Oh . . yes, Mistress Jane. Is that better?"

"Blair, I want you to close your eyes and take 3 deep breaths."

Blair sat up straight in her chair, following Jane's instructions.

"Inhale . . . . . exhale . . . . inhale . . . exhale . . yes that's right, keep going, _good girl._ I want you to relax all the muscles in your body. Good . . now I want you to imagine sinking into a fluffy comfy safe bed, with freshly laundered linens. Your body relaxes just looking at that bed. You want to go curl up and have a cozy little nap in that bed. . . "

Blair's features were relaxing, her face smooth and lovely, the corners of her ruby lips turning up in a contented smile.

"That's right, Blair. Perfect. Relax your muscles, and close your eyes. I'm going to lead you to a place to lie down, now, all right? Doesn't that sound nice?"

Jane takes Blair's hand and leads her to the little booth, where she pushes Blair slowly down to the cushion to sit down.

"Mmm. . yes, wanna lie down now. Soooo. . sleepy, all of a sudden." Blair's eyes were closed, and she swayed drunkenly as she walked, and then plopped down with no resistance to Jane's prompting.

"Okay Blair, just lie down right here, that's it, perfect. I want you to take a nap right now, can you do that for me, good girl?" Jane threaded the silver chain through the metal loops on the soft leather cuffs circling Blair's delicate wrists, ankles, with a special attachment linking the metal collar on her slim neck to another hook on the wall.

"Mmhmm" Blair murmured sleepily, "I'm a good girl. I can do it . . good goo' gull."

"Excellent, Blair. Now remember what I'm telling you - take a nap now, but when you hear the magic words, you're going to wake up and feel really good, right? You want to feel good, don't you?"

Jane was stroking Blair's hair, running her hand lightly over Blair's entire body.

"Yes, yes, feels good!" Blair stretched and yawned, catlike, before folding her hands neatly beneath her cheek, settling into the oversized velvet cushion in the corner.

"You remember what the magic words are, right, Blair?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok, I'm just going to fasten this here . . and here, just to keep you safe. I wouldn't want you to get lost. Can you drink some more juice for me?"

"Water."

"Oh, there's some water right next to you, in that bowl."

Blair opened her eyes and looked at the bowl of water sitting next to the cushion. She was confused.

"Blair, it's fresh water. If you're thirsty, pretend you're a kitty. Do you like kitties?"

"Oh yes."

"What does the kitty say?"

"Mmmiaou. Mrrrworwr!" Blair giggled, then curled up on her little bed.

"Good kitty. Okay, time for a catnap. You can sleep until you hear the magic words."

* * *

The limo pulled up to a building somewhere in the meatpacking district. Chuck rolled down the window and looked outside. He recognized the building as one of his father's properties.

"Well, It's mine now," he thought to himself.

The driver came around to open the door.

"Have you been to this place before?" Chuck asked his driver.

"Yes, sir."

"When did you ever come to this place? How often?"

"Once a week. Every Wednesday afternoon."

"For how long has this been going on?"

"Ten years, sir."

Chuck was floored. He nodded at the doorman, who had been told to expect his arrival.

"8th floor, Mr. Bass."

* * *

The elevator opened to the sound of heels clicking on wood coming toward him. Chuck stepped out to see Mistress Jane, in a crisp, collared white blouse and high waisted black leather pencil skirt, with a waist cincher molding her tiny frame into a perfect hourglass. Pointed black leather heels and a simple chignon completed her outfit. She extended her hand in greeting, and gallantly brushed his lips on the back of her hand.

They shared a moment of mutual appraisal.

"Mistress Jane. A pleasure to see you again. Especially now that I'm mobile." Chuck drawled, showing more signs of life than he had in weeks.

"Run now, if you want, Chuck." she teased, "But I do promise that you will be free to leave at any time." Jane walked over to the sitting area, and settled herself in one of the club chairs.

"I'm here. I'm intrigued. And I took the first shower I've had all week, to see you." Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets, walking to the window overlooking the dark city outside. He thought he caught a trace of a familiar scent, then Jane cut into his thoughts.

"Then I am truly honored to warrant such respect. I know it must be hard for you right n. . "

"Jane, let's cut the maternal act. I've had enough of the pseudo-mom from Lily." Chuck growled impatiently.

Jane sat back in her chair, contemplating him thoughtfully. She gestures for him to join her, and he strides over.

"Very well." she said smoothly. "A drink?"

"Please." Chuck eases back into the only other seat in the room, slouching down and scrutinizing Jane with narrowed eyes.

"Water, tea, coffee, juice?"

"Are you kidding? Scotch. Whiskey if you don't have it."

"I don't serve alcohol or keep alcohol here. What I do requires safety, and safety requires sobriety."

"You're fucking kidding me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Unbelievable . . okay okay - MISTRESS Jane, I'll have some water. I'm probably dehydrated anyhow."

Jane pours him some water from the glass pitcher and hands it over to Chuck, who drains the glass and then puts it back down on the table. "Well, Mistress?"

"Chuck, I know your father was a very private man. Many would even call him passionless. But I wouldn't. The Bart Bass I knew was a loving, tender person who spent most of his life trying to keep emotions under control."

"Jane, please understand that what you've just described to me is a total pipe dream, and furthermore, completely irrelevant because my father is DEAD. You could make up all the stories you want about how he was with you, but I don't need to hear them. I'm his fucking only son, and I have the LEAST amount of pleasant memories of Bart Bass!"

"Chuck, do you want to know about your father? You don't have the slightest idea who I really am, do you? Don't you get it? I am the only person on earth that has the real "file" on Bart Bass, and I am offering you a chance to understand him."

"Why would I want to do that? He's a bastard, he's dead, he never gave a shit about me unless it had to do with his money or his prestige," Chuck hissed at her.

Jane did not respond. Chuck shifted in his chair, obviously discomfited by the entire situation.

"Look, I came here because I was curious. You said you had a "gift" for me. if it's anything like the session we had with Blair, I can assure you _I'm not in the mood._"

"As I said before, you're free to leave at any time, but your gifts are time-sensitive and I must give them to you that way."

"And if I leave now?"

"Then you'll never know, and I will never contact you again. And you and all your unanswered questions about your father can live happily ever after." Jane's voice took on a steely edge, daring Chuck to leave.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Jane, looked at his watch, muttered under his breath, and squirmed in his seat. He desperately wanted a drink.

The entire time Jane watched him with a patient, impassive and cool expression on her face. This wasn't her first time bending a bad boy to her will. And it certainly wasn't the first time she'd broken a Bass.

* * *

**[ A/N: Not much "action" in this chapter, but I had to keep the story alive. I admit, I always just want to "get right to it." But like any good s&m scenario, context is everything, so we gotta set it up. Lots of meaty goodness in the next few chapters!  
**

**BTW thanks for reading and special thanks for all those who are reviewing and following along! I know this might all seem way off from the canon storyline, or OOC, but whatevs. I leave all the other great "C/B and their feelings to the other shippers. I'm too impatient to write the fluff - although I LOVE to read other people's stories with love, fluff and drabble! When I try to write it myself that sort of stuff seems forced.**

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated - and certainly when i feel the urgency from other readers this encourages me to update faster. I love to know what you enjoy! ]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[ Standard disclaimers apply: I own nothing but the Mistress Jane character. ]**

Mistress Jane suppressed her own smile as she watched the younger Bass, watching the emotions play across his handsome face. With every breath she watched him surrender a little bit, then a little bit more. He pursed his lips, scrutinizing her, but all the same knowing this might be the only chance he has to get some answers.

It was a staring contest, with Chuck clearly jockeying for control, trying to get the upper hand, but failing to find the words. He felt threatened, cornered, and at a loss. He wanted to run. Or somehow lash out at her. The insults that sprang to mind were too lame, she'd see right through him. He could threaten to destroy her, but if she had Bart Bass' secrets he couldn't risk making her an enemy.

And he was curious. . . and secretly hopeful, that she did have something to tell him that would give him some peace.

"My father owned this building, you know. Which of course means,_ I_ own it now." Chuck's implied threat was lightly delivered.

Jane didn't blink. She merely opened the briefcase on the table and retrieved a file with the building's address on it.

"Actually no, you don't, Chuck. If you'll see your father's signature, and his lawyers' signatures on these documents, you'll see it now belongs to Keisaku, Inc., which is my corporation."

A nearly imperceptible twitch in his jaw signaled to her that she had won.

"I'll have another glass of water." Chuck said smoothly, leaning back in his chair.

Jane graciously poured him a new glass, finally allowing her smile to break through.

"Chuck, you have exactly one hour to ask me anything you want to about your father. If I have the answers, I will give them to you. In a way, I was Bart's confessor. And I also administered his penance."

"Doesn't this count as some breach of confidentiality?" Chuck sneered.

"Actually it was Bart's express request that I make this information known to you, if you wanted it."

"But why you?"

"Who else? Tell me Chuck. Did your father trust anyone completely?" Jane challenged, "Did he trust Lily completely? You?"

"No." he answered, in a cynical tone. "So here's a question for you, Mistress Jane. What was it like, fucking Bart Bass for ten years?"

"I wouldn't know, Charles. Because _I. never. had. sex. with. your. father_."

"Bullshit."

"Don't be naive. You're smart enough to know this isn't about sex. Sex is disposable. It's a sport. Bart knew that. It's clear you do, too."

_Except with her_, said a voice in Chuck's head. _Shit! Don't think about her!_

" . . . you're right for Blair. "

Chuck's head snapped up, "What?"

"I said, from what I've hear, you're QUITE THE PLAYER. Are you with me Chuck?"

"Oh - yes, uh, of course. Please go on."

Jane looked at him quizzically. "Your meter is running, Chuck. 30 minutes left."

Chuck stood up and started pacing around the room.

"How much did he pay you?"

"$10,000 a month."

"For your services or for your silence?"

"They are one and the same."

"Did Lily know about you?"

"No."

"Does anyone else?"

"Your father's P.I., Andrew Tyler. Your driver, although your driver knows nothing of the "nature" of our relationship."

"Is Tyler a threat?"

"Chuck, I am not an amateur. You may rest assured that between Bart and I, Andrew Tyler is thoroughly IN CHECK. Are these really the things you want to know?"

"How am I supposed to know what to ask you? Do you have the answers to why he treated me the way he did? What did he want me to know? What did he want you to tell ME?" Chuck advanced on Jane, leaning over her in her chair.

Her posture didn't change - she sat with her back straight, shoulders back, and she lifted her chin to look Chuck Bass square in the face as she delivered her message in a firm, assured tone. Chuck's eyes widened and as she leaned forward, he started to back down, until he was sitting back in his chair.

"That he loved you so much but he didn't know how to talk to you. That when you were a child he was terrified that he didn't know how to comfort you after your mother died, because he didn't even know what to do with his own grief but hide it - hiding behind his money, the ever revolving door of sexual conquests and his alcoholism. Bart was paralyzed by his own guilt. He loved you, but he ran from any love - and just burrowed deeper into his own self-destruction."

"Sound familiar, Chuck? Like father, like son. He was foolish for expecting you NOT to follow in his footsteps. He thought that by giving you other people to raise you, that somehow you wouldn't see his pain, or imitate his sad mistakes at hiding from it."

Chuck felt light-headed suddenly. Something inside him was reeling from the resonance of her words. He dropped his head into his hands, leaning forward before getting up again to pace the room.

"Just a few weeks before . . . we . . went to a hockey game, and with Lily and Eric and Serena there, it really almost seemed like. . . . " Chuck stopped at the large window, banging his hands on the heavy glass. "FUUUUUUCK!" He whirled around to face her, "Are you SURE you don't have any liquor here? Goddamn I need a fucking drink! I don't want to think about this anymore! I don't want to think! I don't want to feel any of this! How can he expect me to NOT become like him when he never taught me any other way to be???"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"How can you help me? Can you bring my father back? Can you bring my mother back? What the fuck can you do to help me?"

"Same as I did for your father."

"So if you didn't fuck him, then what exactly did you do for him for the past 10 years? Spank him? Big fucking deal. What did you do for him?"

**"I took control."**

Just then, a small alarm started beeping, and Chuck froze upon hearing a familiar moan echo throughout the room.

**"Time's up, Chuck."**

**

* * *

****[ A/N: Working on the next chapter. I can't publish it till it's oozing with sufficient Chair-iffic heat. There are so many good writers of sexy Chair scenes that sometimes when I'm writing I lock up because my phrases seem cliché. How many times in fanfic will Blair's hair and eyes be described as "chocolate?" So I'm going to indulge in reading, and hope to be inspired for more writing. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and especially for those other writers who are updating so frequently with good stuff. We're really gonna need each other here at FF until Jan 5. HA! MOAR CHAIR! ]**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane calmly turned the alarm off on her cell phone as Chuck's attention focused on the the sounds coming from the small booth covered behind one of the heavy red draperies in the corner. He strode quickly toward the corner. He thought he'd smelled Blair's perfume near the window. Now he didn't know if he was just hallucinating - but he knew the exact tone and timbre of Blair's voice, especially her moans. When he got to the curtain, he pulled it aside to reveal the small booth where through the one tiny window in, he could see Blair's slim, supine form stirring in her chains, on her pillow.

"What is she doing here?" Chuck's voice was low and dangerous. "And why the hell is she chained up like that?" He wanted to rip his eyes away from her but he stood at that window looking at her, transfixed. He hadn't really looked at her, spoken directly to her, hadn't touched her, since he'd left her bedroom weeks ago.

Jane's heels were clicking toward him. She had a rolling cart with her, on which was a tray with clear glass pitchers of water and orange juice. A small bowl of mandarin oranges, a small plate of Godiva chocolates, grapes and assorted cheeses were on the top level of the cart, with the second level stacked with 2 luxurious black fluffy bathrobes, a bottle of expensive body cream, a silver handled hairbrush, and a small pile of satin sheets.

She stopped right by the booth to look in on Blair through the window, where Chuck was literally paralyzed to the spot.

"The first was a gift of truth, so that you might gain understanding, and find peace in your memory of your father. Truth and Peace. This is my second gift to you, Charles. It starts with trust, and it ends with love."

"What's wrong with her? What is she even doing here?"

"She's part of the gift, of course."

That lightheaded feeling . . started again, unfurling a thousand confusing, conflicting emotions - the guilt at leaving her, of not having the courage to respond to her when she finally told him she loved him, the pain of it all was taking over his limbs with a terrible ache that started deep within his heart.

But as he watched her writhing and moaning, watching her chest rise and fall in panting breaths, her lithe body undulating in a simple black satin slip, her slim wrists, ankles and neck wrapped in leather cuffs, the most overwhelming, and familiar sensation that Chuck felt was the all-consuming desire he always felt when she was around.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"If I tell you, then you must stay. If you want to leave now, you must leave now. I have sent away your driver and he will not return until I summon him again."

"He's MY driver."

Jane merely shrugged. "So he is. I would advise you not to underestimate my influence, Chuck. Your father and I were very close. And he has told me absolutely everything there is to tell. About himself, about your mother, about you, about Bass Industries. Call up your own little private investigator if you wish. I can assure you, this isn't my first time at the rodeo."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you."

"Why??"

"Because Bart asked me to. And because SHE asked me to."

"She asked you? Does she know about you and . . my father?"

"She does now, yes."

"And she volunteered to do – all this?"

"Yes, and more."

"Why would she do this?"

"For you."

Chuck banged his forehead softly against the wall next to the window.

Blair heard the sound, and her eyes snapped up and locked on Chuck's face. When he peered back into the room and met her eyes, he was lost.

She was in complete disarray, straining against her bonds, imploring him with her eyes to join her, her entire body undulating, her long smooth legs rubbing against themselves. She started calling out to him, when her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed back onto her cushions, moaning.

"Clock is ticking, Chuck."

"I'm staying. Tell me what's happening to her."

"Blair consented to be given a special dose of MDMA - which of course you know as Ecstasy. In addition to that, she's been given a very specific aphrodisiac that will remain active in her system for 8 hours."

"Jesus Christ! So she's just rolling around in there? Why is she chained up?"

"To prevent her from relieving herself."

Chuck was stone cold sober, but watching the love of his life, writhing with unrestrained desire, knowing he was the only one on earth who could - or who he would ever allow - to satiate her needs - he himself could feel a sympathetic response to the drugs she was on. His entire body ached to be with her, could hear her calling to him, and he wanted to tear down the door, set her free, and bury himself in her. But he couldn't touch her, didn't feel worthy enough to even look at her after all he'd put her through. He put his hand on the doorknob.

"It's locked." Jane said quietly.

"Well then give me the key, dammit?"

"Rules first, Chuck."

"Jane I'm sick of the games! I'm sick of all of this! Unlock this goddamn door or I will break it down!"

She gave him another one of her "go ahead and try it" looks.

Inside the small room, Chuck's eyes were glued to Blair's body, her back was arching, her hands unable to reach between her legs, her hips pumping at the air as she sobbed and moaned. He wanted to pass out, it was too much, he needed a drink . . he needed to run . . he needed her so desperately. His body sagged against the wall separating them.

"Jane . . please. . Mistress Jane. . . "

"Chuck, admit you need her."

He closed his eyes and whispered, "I do. . I need her."

"Admit you trust her more than anyone."

"Yes. I do." Chuck wanted to smash the wall, he wanted to cry, he could barely hold himself back from launching an attack at Jane, but he knew he was in no shape to win.

"Chuck, look at her! Open your eyes and look at this woman!"

Reluctantly, he gulped, and allowed himself to feast his eyes on Blair's writhing, submissive form.

"Tell me who she is to you. Acknowledge what she has done for you."

Jane pressed a button, and a small speaker turned on inside Blair's little room, allowing her to better hear Chuck and Jane's voices.

Chuck hesitates, frozen.

"There are 3 keys you will need to earn tonight, Chuck. You will earn these keys by following my orders to my satisfaction. One key is to that door. The second key is to release Blair from her cuffs and the last key will let you leave this place tomorrow."

Blair was panting, moaning, and each sound emanating from her made him shudder with the force of his desire. He could feel her need and when she started to plaintively cry out his name, in the same tone and chant she used when she was getting closer to her peak, he swore he could already feel her clenching around him.

Jane prods the situation along. "Blair, darling . . . how are you doing in there my kitty cat?"

Blair's response comes through in muted gasps. "Please . . .please . . I need to. . . I need him . . please Chuck, oh God, it's starting again . . I can't . . .uhhhnn. . nnnnggghhh!"

Jane arches a brow quizzically at Chuck, who entire body is pressed against the wall in his desperation to be near Blair.

He chokes out raggedly, "Tell me what I need to do."

"That's a good boy."

* * *

[ a/n: i don't own gossip girl, chuck or blair. mistress jane is all mine tho! :)

For the handful of reviewers who have been kind enough to encourage this story along, thank you - receiving reviews makes a huge difference, and really makes my day.

good stuff, just around the corner. moar chair! ]


	10. Chapter 10

**[ a/n: standard disclaimers apply - i don't own GG, Chuck or Blair, if I did . . . well . . read this story!**

** Rating for this chapter is NC-17 MATURE - not appropriate for younger readers. **

**Take a deep breath. Hold it. Oh, and you might want to close the door. ;) ]**

* * *

It was late and getting later, and the only sounds echoing throughout the expansive room were Blair's muffled moans and cries. The heavy leather club chairs were now turned to face the small room where Blair was confined. Chuck Bass was still frozen at the window, watching her body twist with need, the curves of her breast rising and falling, swelling under the thin black slip she was wearing.

"Step One." Seated in one of the chairs, Jane sat back, a glass of juice in hand, watching the scene unfold. "Very simple. I won't be allowing any coupling between you two lovebirds until the air is clear. Your father confessed everything to me. Blair has, as well. There are no secrets here, no pretense or facades allowed. It's not even me you're confessing to - it's her. She can hear you. Actually, your voice will be amplified in the room she's in. It's your turn to be selfless, Chuck. She's in there, suffering for you, for your attention, sacrificing her own pride to prove she completely loves you. Unburden yourself, Chuck. So you can accept her love. Because it is beautiful, and you deserve to feel it."

Chuck took a deep breath before pressing his lips to the tiny window. How many times would Jane break him down tonight? He felt like he should resist, that the demands she made of him, and these games were preposterous. He found himself wondering what it must have looked like when Bart surrendered to her. But the real truth she already knew - he didn't want to fight her, he loved Blair from his soul, but he was an emotionally stunted little boy who only knew that his father had hated him unreasonably, and he'd grown up, from infancy throughout his life, feeling the weight of his father's disdain. As a small boy he felt apart from others whose parents loved them, or at least paid attention to them. He grew up thinking himself inherently unlovable. He'd accepted it as his fate.

"Blair, baby, are you listening to me? I'm here, just listen. I know you can hear me."

"Chuck, please . . . I need you . . please."

"I know you do, and I'm coming in to get you . . but I need you to listen to me first, okay? Waldorf? _Focus! _Focus on my voice, baby."

"Blair, I wanted to tell you . . when you told me you loved me . . . I've replayed it in my head a thousand times . . . I've wanted to say it back, but I was too afraid of myself, and I didn't . . . I didn't want you to get hurt, because I haven't known how to deal with this pain, Blair . . . but I do . . I want you to know that I do love you, so much, baby. I can't think of anything else in my life worth living for. And . . . and I'm so sorry, Blair. For everything. Please forgive me, I have only ever wanted you to look at me, to want me, to love me. And you did . . . I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a better response, the response you deserve."

It was true. Right now he felt as if he had also been drugged, but he was . . . for the first time since his father died . . completely sober. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening to the sounds of her response. Blair was crying, even as her heated body desperate for stimulation. She was rubbing herself on the pillow, listening to Chuck's gorgeous velvet voice fill the room, fill her ears, his words felt like they were penetrating through her skin, making her giddy and euphoric.

The tears were cleansing her, the soft cushion pressed between her legs was relieving some of pressure, and her head was swirling with lightness. Beneath the tearstained lashes, Blair's pupils were huge and glassy, her mouth curled into a dreamy smile.

"That's why I wanted to wait, I honestly didn't know how I could be with you and not disappoint you, or fuck it up somehow. I was ecstatic to take you to Tuscany, Blair. Then Bart came in and really fucked with my head, like he wanted to remind me that I shouldn't even try to have real love, because I will always be a fuck-up, and I should just accept that. No matter how hard I try to make myself better, to prove to him I'm smart, and that I support my friends, and that I'm trying to change and grow up -- all it ever took was one critical word from him, and . . . it devastated me. So I just defaulted to the "Chuck Bass, asshole since birth" image that everyone expects of me. It's a joke, right? Saying "I'm Chuck Bass" is pretty much a confession of all 7 deadly sins."

Blair's crying had turned to smiling and then giggling sobs.

"But you're the center of my world, Blair. I can't imagine life without you. I'm a better man when I'm with you. . . I feel . . . good. . . strong. Like I want to prove to you that I can give you the world, prove that I know you better than anyone."

Blair's words tumbled out in a breathless whoosh. "Chuck . . iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou . . . anything for you, come back to me . . " She crumpled into the cushion, sobbing quietly.

Chuck inhaled sharply, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. His whole body exploded with ache, with pain, with longing he could feel in his bones. He felt his legs give way, and he crumpled to the floor, his back again the wall. Holding his head in his hands, he addressed Jane.

"Satisfied?"

"Are you?"

"I can't really pinpoint a specific emotion right now. There's too many of them flying around, and I'm certainly not accustomed to dealing with them - especially sober."

He saw the pointed tips of Jane's shoes right in front of him. He looked up to see her towering over him to check on Blair. Their eyes met and she reached out her hand to pull him up.

Face to face, he stared at Jane for the first time. This small woman was a mystery. He searched her features for something familiar, and found nothing. He realized that he always looked for a resemblance to Blair in women's faces. And maybe even, a resemblance to his mother. But Mistress Jane was an entirely unique creature. No more than 5 ft tall in bare feet, she was petite but curvaceous, and judging by the ease with which she pulled him up, extremely strong. Chuck dated some of the most beautiful women in the world, and this woman was not what you'd call model-material, but she was attractive. And her energy was so powerful . . and focused. There didn't seem to be any weakness within her, and yet there was a tenderness in her manner that he hadn't noticed before. What had Bart thought about her? Why had he trusted her with everything? Why was she so fucking calm? And what the hell was she doing to his pants?

Jane had swiftly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. She made a quick grab for his balls before Chuck even knew what was happening. He shooed her hands away and clutched at himself.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

Jane held out a small leather harness with silver snaps on it. "Time for your cock ring."

"WHAAT?"

Jane drops her arms and heaves an exasperated sigh. "Chuck, your epiphanies are right on time. Now if you don't mind, drop the prude act, like no woman's ever touched you there before, and get with the program. Step out of your pants."

"But what . . why?" Chuck bristled, even as he did as he was told.

"There's no teeth on this one, okay? I just want to help you "keep it up" per se, because it's going to be a long night for you."

"Jesus, it's already been a long night!"

_"If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for." _Mistress Jane smirked.

"FUCK!"

* * *

A few minutes later Chuck was standing at the window, the cock ring snapped securely around him, keeping him hard, as if he needed any more help with that.

Jane was seated right behind him, close enough that she could scrape the stilleto heel of her shoe against his ass if she needed to.

"And now . . back to getting key #1, because I'm sure you're dying to get in there. Your task is to make her come . . . . from out here, with your voice. She comes, you get the key, and you can go in there with her. Simple enough? I know you two must have some dirty words flying between you. Oh, and hands flat against the wall, Chuck."

"How do I even start?" Chuck's brain was on overload. His entire sensory system was on overload.

"You have to ask _ME _how to get her off? Chuck, just start at the beginning. It will set off all the triggers."

Chuck gazed at Blair, who was grinding herself against the cushion even as she kept her eyes locked on the tiny window where she could see Chuck's face.

"Remember our first night together, Blair? Dancing for me at Victrola? You were so fucking sexy it was killing me to restrain myself. I know that's how it must feel for you right now . . holding it all back . . "

"Uhhnnn." He could her the pout in her voice, the plaintive need in her moans, and he pressed his entire body to the wall separating them, absorbing the vibration of her needful cries.

"Okay, Blair, baby, come on, stay with me here . . . I know you need to come, yes, I know, my good girl. You remember where I put my hands on you, little one?"

"Uh huh, yesss I want your hands on me, please Chuck."

"Remember how I teased you, just skimming lightly over you little silk panties? Remember how I pulled your panties to the side, and I found something . . what did I find, Blair?"

"Wet." Blair stared at him, her mouth opening and closing, her tongue running over her bottom lip before she bit down on it. His eyes narrowed, feeling the direct tractor beam of her desire hitting him in the groin.

"Mmmm yes. So wet. So hot for me. How many fingers do you want, baby? You wanna count out loud while I push them in, one by one?"

"Nooo..I want you inside, Chuuuck.."

"Come on Waldorf -- I know you dream about what it feels like - just one finger slipping over your slickness, slipping into your wet little hole."

"Deeper."

"Yes, baby deeper, you want another finger?"

"Uh huh . . yah . . please, Chuck . . I need to, it's starting again. . " She fell back against the cushions, the center of her pointing directly at him, squirming and using her fingertips to draw her black slip up, past her knees, past her thighs, past her hips, wanting to expose herself to him.

"Stay with me baby, 2 fingers now, just the way I know you like it, pumping in and out, slow and then fast, then slow and fast. . You remember when I make you taste yourself, Blair? Remember when I kissed your ankles, then your knees, then your thighs. . . and when I breathe on your pretty little . . . "

"Mmmmmpph. . . Chuuuuck . . oh shit . . it's happening again . . I need you . . " Her hips rose, pumping at the air to receive his imaginary penetrations, her small hands straining futilely to reach between her legs. Her head fell back, thrashing from side to side and she pushed up until her shift slipped up and she spread herself to offer Chuck her naked, glistening core. Chuck reflexively clutched at his swollen cock, giving it a few strokes with his hand.

Chuck couldn't stand it, he grabbed at the door handle and shook it uselessly, as Mistress Jane monitored them both from her seat.

He turned to glare at her, slapping his hands flat on the walls of the small room. With his cock ring on, his erection jutted obscenely out, a vivid gauge of his passion.

"Jesus, you have to let me in there!" He rakes his hands through his hair, wanting to pull it all out in frustration.

"You'll get the key when she comes." Mistress Jane's voice was stern, but amused.

"When I get in there I swear she'll explode all over me with the first stroke I get in there."

"Then hurry up and earn that key, Chuck. And hands off yourself."

"FUUUUUCK!" Chuck roared in frustration, fists beating again the wall.

"Chuck! CHUUUCK PLEASE. . " Blair's needful screams had escalated.

"Okay - I'm right here baby, I know what you need - what do you want, Blair? You wanna feel good?" Chuck's lips were pressed back against the window, palms against the wall, his eyes devouring her legs as they spread and she humped at the air. One hand reached for his cock again, needing to stroke himself as he watched her.

A hand swiped out, slapping his hands away from himself. Jane was hissing in his ear. "Nastier. Push her. STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF."

Chuck grit his teeth and growled out "Waldorf, you nasty little bitch, you want this hard cock."

"Oh yes, please Chuck, I need cock, I need it right now . ,. "

"Beg me to give it to you, _little slut_."

"Please Chuck, I need your cock . . inside, please oh please, fuuuuck, please I can't, it won't let me . . "

"Baby just imagine, you remember don't you? When you ask me for just "one stroke" without the condom? And I give you just the tip . . . imagine me pressed against you now, getting my head all wet, splitting you open just a little - about to slide it in so deep you'll feel it in your throat, and it's gonna rub all up inside you where you need to feel it the most. Ready baby? Spread for me . . that's right . . spread . . wider. . I see your slick and shiny . . . beg me to cum, little bitch! You're my little slut, right?"

"Oh god, Chuck I wanna cum, please let me cum, I need to cum. . I'm your little slut, uuuhhnn nnnggh. "

"Clench around me, Blair, that's right_ GOOD GIRL_, ready to cum . .spread yourself for me, spread wide, that's right, yes baby. . . 5 . take my cock. . 4. . cum on good girl . . 3. take it deep for me. . 2. . squeeze me baby . . good girls get to come, come for me, yes, my little whore, dirty good girl . . come come for me. .give it up to me Blair . . . "

A strangled cry ripped from Blair's throat. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuunnnnghhh." Her entire body tensed in a full body gasp, and Chuck was transfixed, his eyes greedily eating up one of his favorite sights in the world - Blair Waldorf, shaking with a massive orgasm. He swore he could feel the tightness of her body spasming around him, and shivered as his body recalled the shuddering aftershocks of Blair's climax. He watched her body finally relax, spent and exhausted, on her cushions, where she sobbed with the force of her release.

Chuck's entire body was pressed up against the wall, absorbing the echoing vibration of Blair's climax and soft whimpers. His own swollen erection was painful, it felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his groin and was being held there by the cock ring, rendering him hard as steel and desperate for his own climax.

Soft applause came from behind him.

Without turning around, he whispered, _"Gimme. that. fucking. key. **NOW**._"

* * *

_[ a/n: EVERYBODY BREATHE!!! WOOOHOOO! SMOKE EM IF YOU GOT EM! (no not really. Just go eat a piece of chocolate.)  
_

_How long will this go on? That's just ONE key. :) I really am so glad you are enjoying this story, with my "alternative" take on Chuck and Blair. This is a good writing exercise for me, and I don't know yet how far I can take this since I don't plan these chapters. But I appreciate your reviews so much, and honestly I can see how it's easy to get addicted to reader feedback, and how it spurs a writer to please. INSTANT GRATIFICATION y'all! Which is something sorely needed right now. Jan 5 is still a ways away, and even then it's gonna be all DRAMZ and not enough hawtness. _

_I love this meta-storytelling of Fan Fiction. 'Don't like the tv storyline? Change it, create all the alternate endings you want!' Obviously, this story is where my CHAIR obsession goes. Who should get a spin-off?? **MISTRESS JANE, bitches!** Oh, and if anyone who cross posts their fanfic to livejournal could direct message me, I would love to chat about how I should do that with this story. XOXO MOAR CHAIR!! ]_


	11. Chapter 11

**[ a/n: RATING: MATURE/NC-17. TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS. DISCLAIMER: I don't own GG, CB or BW. But Mistress Jane is all me, all mine! ]**

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting the magic words, Chuck?"

"Give me the fucking key now, _please . . MISTRESS JANE._"

Mistress Jane opened the leather briefcase and retrieved a key.

She calmly handed Chuck a glass of water, but held the key in her hand.

"Wouldn't want you to get dehydrated." She gestured at the rolling cart with the tray of refreshments and other items. "Would you like something?"

Chuck stood up to chug the glass of water. He didn't know he was so thirsty.

Jane checked the clock on her phone. "She's got at least 5 more hours to go with the aphrodisiac in her system, and the Ecstasy will wear off in about 3 hours."

"Fine. Give me the key and let me in."

"You think it's that easy?"

"I did what you asked. I'm not playing anymore."

Each word from Jane's lips sliced through the air, her tone preventing further argument. "Do you want to get in that room with Blair? Do you want to get her out of those chains? You signed on for this night when you said you were staying. There will be no mercy and no deviation from my plan,_ is that understood_? "

With the word "understood" Jane extends her leg to kick Chuck off balance, striking in a sweeping motion behind his knee. Caught completely off guard, both his knees buckled and he fell forward, barely catching himself from fall face first with his hands. In a swift motion, Jane throws her leg over his back, forcing him down to the ground, and with a knee firmly planted in the middle of his back, yanks both wrists behind him and expertly ties them together with a soft black rope.

"What the . . .FUCK. . not this again." Chuck cursed but chuckled despite himself. "You do that too well. You should be a cop."

"New York's finest don't have anything on me. And by the way, it only seems like it's the same game, but let me explain. This is about you, my dear boy, and a lesson in the proper way to treat women. You won't get to fuck Blair until you've convinced me that you're a changed man." Jane finished off her knots and tested them. There was no way he could escape.

She leaned over to hiss in his ear. "I heard all about Tuscany, Chuck. It really is a shame that you mistook Bart's little talk. There he was, proud of you finally getting responsible and serious with a worthwhile young woman. And then what? You panicked? Because of the implication that you shouldn't fight your "true" nature? Time to grow up. Just because Bass rhymes with ass doesn't mean you have to behave like one for the rest of your life. Oh, and I'm more than a little tired of how you've been exploiting women with your money. I'm sure Ms. Waldorf has been carrying a lot of distrust and paranoia about your ability to be monogamous. We'll be correcting that tonight."

"It's a little premature for that, don't you think?" Chuck squirmed uncomfortably, she had him pinned to the floor and her weight on him was crushing his already painful erection.

"You've sowed enough wild oats for men twice your age, wouldn't you say?"

She hauled him up to stand and pushed him toward the locked door.

"Well, yes."

"Do you love her?" Jane's fingernails dug into his shoulder, leading him to the door, where she inserted the key into the doorknob.

When he heard the key tumble the lock, he shivered. The door opened and Jane pushed him in.

The air in the small room was thick with desire. Blair's restrained form was curled up against the far wall, emanating a palpable heat, and a distinctive pheromone he knew was meant only for him.

"Yes, I do." He answered Jane quietly, his entire body reacting to Blair's nearness.

Blair lifted her head, rising up on her knees. She lifted her arms up as far as she could reach, desperate for skin to skin contact. He wanted to encompass her, absorb her, swallow her whole, melt into her silken body and just stay there, never to come out. "Chuck. . . you came."

Their eyes locked, their bodies alive, tense, alert at their proximity. His mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say. A few moments ago he'd witnessed her in the throes of orgasmic fireworks, yet he felt completely overcome with guilt and shame at how he'd treated her so callously since his father died.

Jane led Chuck further into the room. "Then let's make sure that both of you don't have reason to doubt that from now on, you're a one-woman man, shall we?"

Jane pushed a button, and a heavy chain with soft leather cuffs lowered from the ceiling, against the wall opposite Blair. She yanked his wrists up above his head and slipped the leather cuffs on his wrists over the rope.

She pressed a button that hoisted the chain, and Chuck's arms, up toward the ceiling, but low enough so he was on his knees and could stand if she let him.

Blair was right in front of him, just out of reach. His mouth and arms immobilized, he reached for her with the part of him that needed her attention the most.

Jane saw this movement and gave his cock a hard slap, laughing as he gasped and winced. "Down, boy. It's not your turn yet."

In the center of the small room, on his knees, arms extended over his head and chained to the ceiling, Chuck Bass was completely at Jane's mercy. She ran her sharp nails through his hair, digging into his scalp, pulling his hair systematically, letting the sensations build. She grabbed his head with one hand to control his gaze, forcing him to look directly at Blair as she started started to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one. Jane watched Blair's breath quicken, watched her gasp and move forward with every inch of Chuck's throat and chest exposed. She felt Chuck shiver as he watched Blair devour him with her eyes.

"Chuck, please, I need you." Blair's sexy little whine was too familiar to Chuck . . he wanted so badly to give her what they both needed. Her body was swaying, undulating, inviting him with her searing glance.

Jane snapped her fingers and commanded Blair to move back. "Not yet, Blair!" Blair startled, glared for a moment at Jane, but backed off, pouting.

The last thing Chuck saw was that hungry look on Blair's face, knowing the effects of her desire and the drugs she was on had broken all her inhibitions, and he swallowed hard as he watched her gaze travel to his ready hardness.

She licked her lips. He swallowed hard, and felt Jane slip his own scarf over his eyes, before she pulled his shirt completely open, rolling it up and tucking it around his neck to leave his chest, stomach and back completely exposed.

She raked her nails over his exposed skin, watching Blair's eyes flash with jealousy.

Loosening the lead on the chains holding Blair to the opposite wall, Jane allowed her the extra space to get close enough to touch him.

Blair was salivating for a taste of him, her body coiled and ready to pounce once Jane gave the green light.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some . . implements." Chuck's blindfolded face whipped to follow the sound of her voice, visions of the steel cock cage flooding his already panicked mind. Jane laughed again as she crouched down and pinched his nipples, hard. She felt him tense up. "Don't worry, we won't have to use the cage again tonight, if you behave yourself." She patted him on the ass, giving him a few fat smacks before laughing and pointing at Blair. "And you, missy. Be a good kitty and stay on your own side of the room till I get back."

Jane's heels clicked out of the room, leaving them alone – Chuck Bass dangling, immobilized, blindfolded, exposed and throbbing with need -- facing a ravenous, uninhibited Blair Waldorf with hours yet of potent aphrodisiacs active in her system.

Chuck couldn't see Blair, but he could hear her moving, smell her, taste her and feel her heat approaching him.

"Blair, are you alright?" His velvet voice was tentative, but husky with desire.

"I think you know I'm more than alright." Blair approached him quietly. "Thanks to you."

"Is she coming back soon?" He gulped.

"She went next door. We have a few minutes, I think."

"Do you know what's coming next?"

"You're coming next." He felt her breath on his lips, the electric shock of feeling her hard nipples beneath the satin slip rubbing on his naked chest. Her body strained towards him. And then she pressed her lips on his, pushing his mouth open with her tongue and grabbing his cock in her hand to stroke it expertly. "You need to come quick, Bass. Can you do that?" She murmured into his mouth.

Shocked by her boldness but desperate for her touch, Chuck pumped his cock at her. He started panting quickly as she stroked him quickly with the one hand that could reach him. "Yes. . yah. . Blair . . oh fuck . . keep going . . keep going . . .fuck, that feels so good."

"Hurry up, Bass, she'll be back soon."

"Don't stop . . . don't slow down . ." he groaned, pumping into her hands. "Fuck . . Blair . . aaagggh." Her warm wet mouth closed over the swollen head of his cock, and even with his eyes closed he could imagine her ripe red lips stretched around his bulbous tip. She sucked him deeper, her small hand cupping and caressing him as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. "Jesus. . . Blair. . . shit keep going. . . don't slow down. . . "

The distinct echo of Jane's heels startled them both. Blair quickened her efforts, and strained against her chains to grab Chuck's ass as she deep throated him to the limit and started humming in the back of her throat.

He moaned frantically, twisting and straining to push deeper into her mouth. "Nnnnngghh mmmmm" She squeezed his ass harder as she let him slide down her throat, moaning and humming until she felt him shudder, strain and pulse in her mouth.

"Blair. . oh fuck . . cumming .. oh uhhnn . . fuuuck. . . ya take it. . . .I'm gonna . . nuuuuhhhh" His pent up need exploded in a warm spurt against the back of her throat, and sucking hard, she swallowed it all quickly, leaving Chuck shaken and spent.

Jane's footsteps approached the door. Blair wiped her mouth and quickly stole a kiss from Chuck, who was panting with exertion from the force of his release. Thanks to the cock ring, Chuck was still hard.

"Mmm. . " murmured Blair. "It's been awhile." She scrambled back to her cushion on her side of the room, just as Jane swept into the room, holding 2 floggers and a singletail whip.

Blair's eyes widened. Jane's eyes narrowed, taking in Blair's guilty look, and Chuck's glistening erection, still shiny from Blair's mouth. Chuck's body was still twitching from the aftershocks of his erection.

Jane smiled knowingly, evilly.

"I see." She said icily. "Which one of you should be punished for this disobedience?"

Weak from his exertions, Chuck whispered hoarsely. "It's not her fault. . Me. . .punish me."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at Blair and pursed her lips thoughtfully at Blair's shocked and guilty expression before answering.

"Chuck Bass . . it would be my pleasure." She snapped her fingers and pointed at Blair. "You! Assume the position I taught you!"

* * *

**[ a/n: Hello my fellow Chair-shipping readers. Confession time. It takes me awhile to write these chapters. For me, every chapter needs to contain a sufficient level of tension, conflict, resistance, kink and character evolution for it to be HOT. It takes a lot of daydreaming to work it out! Every word is chosen carefully and deliberately.  
**

**Addicted? Want more? Please leave me an inspiring review, I've been feeling depressed lately. Holidays can be such hollow days. XOXO MOAR CHAIR! ]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[ a/n: standard disclaimers apply - i don't own GG, Chuck or Blair, but Mistress Jane is all mine!**

**Rating for this chapter is NC-17 MATURE - absolutely not appropriate for younger readers. ]**

Whatever it was that Jane had in store for him, the feeling of Blair's hot wet mouth wrapped around him was worth it.

He couldn't guess what was going on, but he knew he'd be taking the hit for Blair's naughtiness.

He felt Jane move behind him, slowly drawing him up to stand.

She grabbed him by the jaw, and hissed in his ear.

"I'm impressed by your selflessness, Chuck Bass! How gallant of you. But I know this little minx has a strong will all her own. The rules are for BOTH of you to follow."

"No, please, punish me." Chuck begged. "It's not her fault."

Chuck hears the clinking of Blair's chains as she scrambles to obey Mistress Jane - standing with her hands behind her head, as if she was being arrested.

He starts to panic, a sudden need to protect Blair rises up in him, like it always did when he saw she was in trouble.

"I asked her to do it!" He cried. "Don't touch her!"

Jane's throaty laughed echoed through the small room.

"My dear dear boy, your chivalry is stunning. Well-intentioned, but I'm the only one who speaks in the imperative around here."

"Please, _Mistress_ Jane . . just punish me instead."

"Oh you _will be thoroughly punished_, Chuck."

Chuck relaxed in relief. He heard the cranking and clinking of chains . . and then, Blair's nearness.

Standing in front of him, facing him, he couldn't see her but he could feel her, feel her heat, and her breath just on his chest. His body leaned into to her, as if drawn by a magnet.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf stood face to face in a small room, their private confessional. Stripped of power, prestige, money, grief, and everything that defined them to the outside world. Confronted with their own uncontrollable desire for one another, unable to move or run away.

Jane took Blair's arms from behind her head and wrapped them around Chuck's waist. She tied Blair's wrists behind Chuck's back, forcing Blair to hold Chuck in this position, where they were chest to chest.

It was almost as if they were dancing, back at the Snowflake Ball. Chuck felt the brush of Blair's lips on his bare chest, felt her silken hair tickling his nipples, and his jaw - the scent of her enveloping him. He breathed her in, unable to see her, but his remaining senses were electrified by her nearness.

Blair moaned softly as she nuzzled closer to him, loving the feel of his closeness, and his hard cock thumping between their bodies.

"Chuck." she whispered. The way she spoke it, so softly and deliberately, carried all the weight of her feelings for him.

Behind his blindfold, Chuck closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as the poignant need for her exploded in a total body ache. He was trembling. He could feel her body vibrating, so close to him, the muscles in his arms tense as he felt the automatic strain of wanting to hold her.

"Shhh. . " he whispers tenderly to Blair.

"What's going to happen to me?" He grumbled at Jane.

"Well, I thought about what would punish you best. How we might best evoke an efficient and effective repentance from you. Do you know what it means to "repent" Chuck?"

"I'm not exactly a church-going type." Chuck drawled sarcastically.

Blair giggled, and for her impertinence Jane applied a loud smack to her bottom, quieting her immediately. Chuck heard the slap against Blair's ass, and felt the startled impression of her body lean into him as she absorbed the blow.

"Right, well, to repent means to "turn away" - from the sin and the error of your ways. So. In this room, you are going to do a bit of Modern Repentance. Both of you."

"Wait, what do you mean, both of us? I thought you said?"

"SILENCE!" Jane commanded. Both Blair and Chuck tensed at the steely edge in her voice.

"You're both overdue for some discipline. While it's no secret that you're no angel, Chuck . . Miss Waldorf here doesn't fool me for a nanosecond. I'm well aware that she's an equal player in your little games of hurting each other, and if you want to trust her as much as she wants to trust you, then I'll warrant you'll both need some attitude adjustments. If you surrender to the exercise and do exactly as I say, the subsequent rewards will be liberating. Should you resist the process, it will only make it worse for you both."

Jane pushed a button and the chain attached to Chuck's wrist-cuffs, and his arms were pulled up toward the ceiling, forcing him to stand on near tip-toe. Because Blair's arms were tied around his waist, she had to tip toe now as well.

"Every whipstroke of the flogger, or lash of the whip MEANS something. Chuck, you will need to take a total of 10 lashes to get the key that unlocks both your shackles. That means 10 confessions of sins or old habits for which you wish to repent. Ten confessions in a half hour. If I ever have to WAIT for more than a minute for you to speak, Ms. Waldorf will receive the punishment on your behalf. If you complete all confessions by or before the time is up, then Blair will be unchained, and you will receive the key. If you do NOT complete all 10 confessions within the half hour, you will be separated from Blair, and she will pay the full price of your failure to comply."

"Do it, Chuck." Blair's plea was whispered against his chest. "I'll do anything. I just want to be with you."

Chuck exhaled. He didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath. _Fine, _he thought to himself._ Let's just get this over with._

Jane was caressing Chuck's back, ass, and legs with the supple leather coil of her whip.

"Well, Chuck?" Jane challenged. "I hate to be kept waiting, and Blair is going to peak again very soon. Aren't you KITTY?"

With that word, Jane reached out and slapped Blair on the ass, hard, making her gasp and cry out against Chuck's chest.

"Don't! . . . I'll do it. Whatever you say."

Blair pressed her mouth against Chuck's exposed nipple, and he felt her the rasp of her tongue against him before she closed her mouth around his nipple, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Chuck groaned.

"Excellent. Let's begin. Blair, you keep count, then Chuck will say his piece, and I will take my piece. The 30 minutes begins NOW." Jane nods to Blair to begin.

"One!"

"Fine . . .I admit . . I did abandon Blair to chat up Amelia, because I was totally spooked by my dad. I shouldn't have, it was the absolute worst choice to make. Probably the worst decision of my life. I'm sorry, I really am sorry, Blair. If I could change it now I would."

"Blair - do you accept this apology?

"Yes."

Jane's whip sliced through the air, landing neatly but painfully across Chuck's back, raising a slowly rising stripe across Chuck's back. She let Chuck feel the pain, watched him as he hardened his abs and attempted to steel himself against it. She nodded to Blair to start the count again. Blair nodded meekly.

"Two."

"I was the one who sent the text to Gossip Girl tipping her off when you thought you might be pregnant, and you didn't know if it was mine or Nate's. I was angry, and jealous, and it was cruel and I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't sound very gentlemanly at all, Chuck. Blair?"

"I . .I forgive you, Chuck."

_THWAP! _ Chuck's body arched against the biting pain, pressing his chest closer to Blair's hungry mouth.

"Three!"

"I was the one who took the photo of Carter Baizen going to your house, so Nate would see it and start a fight with him at your cotillion. I was angry . . . you and I were upstairs in your room. . . then when he came over you totally forgave him and bought his bullshit lines . .I wanted to be your hero that night . . it completely backfired."

"Blair?"

"Yes, I know Chuck. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have ignored your feelings, too." Blair kissed her apology against all the skin her mouth could reach, before biting down playfully on his nipple right as Jane's whip came back down . . .

_THWAP!_ "AGH!" Chuck yelped at the double dose of pain. "Fuck! Oh god. . "

"When I said those awful things to you and told you I didn't want you, and compared you to my dad's horse . ." _THWAP!_

"The blackout at your party – following you to your room and pretending to be Marcus just so I could touch you again. . I'm sorry. . .but I'm not sorry. . but I had to do it." _THWAP!_

Jane urged him on, "Don't fight it, Chuck. Feel the remorse and let it go. You're paying for it, once and for all."

Chuck was near sobbing, his body tensing and relaxing between each stroke, Blair's soft body a cushion, her breasts rubbing against him every time he leaned into her.

"I should have just told you I loved you at the same time . . . that time in Brooklyn . my pride was in the way, again." _THWAP!_

"I should have told you I loved you when you came after me, the day of my father's funeral . . . instead of shutting you out when I needed you most." _THWAP!_

"I shouldn't have ever left you Blair, that night, when I came to you, and you were the only person I could cry to, the only person who told me they loved me. But I didn't know where to go from there, Blair. I couldn't take you down with me, and I knew you I couldn't destroy you too." _THWAP!_

"I'm sorry . . for the way I've been acting since I got back. I know I've said some truly horrible things . . the other women. You were right, it wasn't me, it wasn't helping, but I didn't know how to be anything else . . . and I especially didn't know how to be what you fantasized me to be. Blair, I really am sorry. . . " _THWAP!_

The counting and the whipping went on, with only one pause from Chuck, who was writhing in pain as he stammered out his confessions and apologies as quickly as possible.

He stopped once, trying to catch his breath . . sweating with the strain and the effort. . . and the hesitation provoked Jane's ire.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Chuck. . . " she said, evilly, "Looks like our pretty little kitty will pay the price."

"NO!" he gasped, but it was too late. Jane had already moved from behind him, grabbing a flogger and using it to lift the thin black slip over Blair's backside. She caressed it with the soft leather strips, before giving Blair's ass a few warm up spanks with her bare hand.

Chuck couldn't see but felt Blair's audible gasps of pain against the skin of his chest, felt her bound wrists sliding further down behind his back as she was being bent over. He felt the silken strands of her hair tickling his aching cock and realized she was now in a position to take him in her mouth as Jane spanked her.

_Oh shit,_ he thought_, what do I do now?_?

"Blair, I don't want to hear you crying out, so please occupy your mouth with something else . . it's about to be that time again, isn't it kitty?" Jane was rubbing her hand over Blair's reddened asscheeks.

Blair's face was tearstained from the spanking, but she knew it was only the beginning. And Chuck's cock was still hard, the cock ring and her mouth on his chest and nipples, her breasts rubbing against him as he was being whipped, kept his erection at full mast. Nuzzling the head with her lips, she obediently opened her mouth and slowly started suckling the tip of his shaft. Chuck groaned, the welts on his back still stinging from the whip, but the sensation of Blair's mouth on him again had his head whirling and his body in total shock.

"Oh my my, Chuck. I wish you could see this beautiful ass. It's all rosy and warm and luscious. Mmm mmm mmm."

"No, please, Jane . . . uhhnnn. . . " Chuck stammered as Blair sucked him deeper into her throat. "Please don't hurt her. . . "

"You think I didn't know that your worst punishment would be to punish her?"

Jane laughed and grabbed Chuck by the throat. She gently applied pressure to his windpipe, cutting off his air momentarily as Blair's ministrations intensified. Chuck was starting to see stars behind his blindfold. His entire body was awash in conflicting sensations of pain, pleasure, pain . . . . pleasure . . and just as he felt he was about to pass out, Jane took her hand away and started to flog Blair's bare ass. Chuck felt her cries of pain vibrating around his shaft. . . he couldn't stand to hear her in pain . . but he couldn't bear to have her stop sucking him. . . she was swirling her tongue around him, sucking hard to distract herself from the stinging thud of Jane's flogger against her delicate ivory skin, moaning in her throat where Chuck felt it best.

Chuck could hardly even think of anything else to say, his brain was completely liquefied by the physical sensations. Jane had dropped the flogger and was spanking Blair with her bare hand again, alternating spanks and soft caresses on her bottom.

"Chuck, clock is ticking. Shall I escalate Blair's punishment?" Jane asked smoothly, causing Blair to squeal.

"I'm ready!" He cried out. "My final confession. . Blair. . . baby. . . I should have fought for you. . . a long time ago. . when I knew that Nate could never satisfy you, but I was afraid, I knew you and all the other society biddies would look down on me no matter how much money we had, and I just let you go on with the charade, I even supported Nate and you as well as I could in being together . . but the whole time, I wanted you for myself, but I was too insecure to admit it. . . but I should have fought for you Blair . . oh god. . . fuck . .I love you Blair . oh please. . . fuck. . . I'm gonna cum . . uhn uh . . uh. . please . . so sorry, Blair, don't stop, fuck. . nooo!!!"

Jane pulled Blair off Chuck just as he started to pump and spurt, pulling her up as Chuck was cumming, his thick ropy jets staining Blair's black slip.

Jane unlocked Blair's wrists and led her carefully down to the cushion, where Blair lay sobbing and twitching. Jane pulled Blair onto her lap and started petting her gently, running her hands through Blair's tangled hair affectionately.

The drugs in Blair's system were peaking, obliterating the sensation of pain with the cleansing euphoria. Chuck was left dangling, panting, his glistening erection only somewhat tamed by his climax.

For a few moments, it was silent in the small room, except for Blair's soft mewling as Jane petted her, and Chuck's ragged breathing. Then a soft beeping as Jane's timer went off.

Jane's voice broke the silence. "Well done, both of you."

She gets up, leaving Blair to snuggle into the cushion. She goes out of the little room and wheels in the little cart with the beverages, robes, hairbrush, fruits and chocolates.

"I trust you can take care of each other for the night. You can either stay in here, or have the run of the space. The doors to leave this floor will be locked until morning. There's a small bathroom you can use in the far corner of the room. In case of emergency, you may press the intercom button by the door to summon help. I think you both have a lot to talk about."

She leaves the key on the cart, goes over to Chuck to inspect his back. Miraculously, due to her expertise, the welts on his back are already fading.

"Blair will see to your aftercare, and you can see to hers." She gives his shoulders a quick massage. "The key is with Ms. Waldorf, Chuck. I'll see you in the morning."

She looks fondly on them both, and walks out of the room, the sound of her clicking heels receding into the night.

* * *

Blair waited until she hears the lock turn in the door, and rose from her cushion. She gets a glass of water from the little cart and chugs it, licking her lips with satisfaction as she surveys Chuck's bound body. She started to giggle.

"Waldorf, where's the key?" Chuck twisted impatiently in his bonds.

Chuck realized how truly perverse Jane was to leave him alone with Blair, all tied up, while Blair got to do her worst. He also remembered that according to Jane's timing, Blair would be peaking on the Ecstasy.

"Oh God, I missed you, Chuck," she threw herself on him, her cheek to his chest.

Still giggling, her words came rapid-fire, punctuated by short, girlish breaths as she kissed him all over.

"I wasn't sure if this . . . process. . .was going to work . . and I certainly never thought I could ever . . . go this far. . but Chuck, oh God. . . I was so lost. . . I didn't know what to do. .and you know. . she always seems to know what to do. .omg and imagine my surprise when she . . . . told me about your dad!! Mmm. . .you know I was so worried you'd never let me hold you like this again. "

_Oh shit, thought Chuck, Blair's in the "chatty Cathy" stage of her Ecstasy trip._

Blair wrapped her arms around him, her hands roaming over his exposed flesh. Her tongue loosened and feeling unrestrained by her normal self-censorship, Blair's words tripped and tumbled out in an incessant stream of happy thoughts and a truckload of FEELINGS she'd obviously been swallowing for a long time. Now was her chance, and at the moment she felt completely free to express every thought that came into her mind.

"It feels so good to hug you. I know this must seem like the weirdest night ever and you just got the shit whipped out of you and I did too, but this is like, the best the BEST time I've ever had, like EVER. I'm so glad you're here. . . .you're here with me Chuck, and I feel so alive, and so good, and oh god, Chuck, I don't even think you could ever comprehend what it's been like, wanting you, needing you, missing you, not knowing where you were, then you were just so COLD, Chuck, and I couldn't reach you, you wouldn't really LOOK at me. . . I'm not sorry I called her though, honestly she's been a total lifesaver, who knew . . why are we even surprised? I need some more water, do you want some water, Chuck?"

"Yes, that would be nice . . but Blair, the key?"

"Mmm. . . water tastes so good, doesn't it?" Blair guzzled a glass before lifting one to Chuck's lips so he could also drink. "So refreshing. OMG Chocolate!"

Chuck couldn't help smiling at her cheerful chatter. It seemed so absurd in this context, but completely perfect nonetheless. He just wished he could see her, and touch her.

"Waldorf."

"Mmmhmm?" Blair mumbled, mouth full of Godiva.

"Kiss me."

Blair walked over to Chuck and pressed her lips on his. Their greedy mouths opening, yielding, tongues sliding aggressively around each other, the sweet taste of chocolate making their kisses more luscious.

"Mmm. . you're such . . a good kisser, Chuck. I just wanna kiss you forever. I love your lips. . . your teeth . . . your tongue. . . oh God, Chuck, it's starting again, I can feel it."

"What does it feel like, baby?" He murmured into her mouth.

"It's making me . . . you know . . . "

"Hot?"

"Yes, but very specifically. . "

"Between your legs?"

"Uhhhnnn. . Oh . . yes and I feel all tingly . . . and light-headed . . . and I feel so sensitive . . . down there."

"In your pussy?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"In my pussy."

"Uhhhhnnn. Fuck Blair. I want you."

"I can feel it." She stroked the length of his shaft with her hand. "I tasted it, too."

"How long do we have?"

"Now? Till morning, I guess."

"She's gone?"

"Well, she's in the other wing, in her private quarters."

"She's going to leave me tied up like this all night?"

"Well, I'm here to take care of you. . . and she told me . . . if I wanted . . . I could let you go."

"Waldorf! Then get me out of here! My arms are killing me."

"I'm scared to."

"Why?"

"Scared you'll be mad at me for calling her. Scared you'll run away from me again. Scared when we leave here it will all vaporize like a dream."

"I thought tonight was supposed to be about starting fresh, and building trust."

"It is."

"Then let's both put away our fears."

"I _mostly_ trust you not to hurt me, Chuck."

"Blair, if I _ever_ hurt you again, it will be completely accidental and unintentional, and I swear I will take any punishment to earn back your trust."

"I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that." Blair stood back from him, idly tracing the words i love you into his skin, causing him to inhale sharply as her fingertips skimmed over his hipbone and down across his thighs, delighting as his cock jumped and twitched from her touch.

"What are you waiting for, Waldorf?"

"Just. . . waiting . . . admiring . . . thinking . . imprinting this image in my memory forever. You're so . . vulnerable. . . God, it's totally turning me on."

"Waldorf, unchain me and I swear I am going to ride you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

She giggled again, maddeningly teasing his balls with her fingers.

"What's the magic word, Chuck?"

"**NOW." **He growled.

"Wrong answer!"

But she raced for the key anyway.

* * *

**[ A/N: I know it seems like it took forever for me to get to this last chapter, but I rewrote it several times, wasn't satisfied, got depressed, had a bunch of holiday madness with the fam, and then got this wicked cold. I'll probably want to revise this chapter after I read it tomorrow morning. I'm kinda delirious on cold meds right now! Good news though, the next chapter is already half finished! And even better news – Jan 5 and the return of GG is only days away. **

**I know this is kind of a roller-coaster chapter. The last two were red-hot, so I had to simmer down just a tad, so we can build it back up again!  
**

**Reviews are better than Theraflu, Zicam and all the cold remedies combined. Help me out of my medicated stupor with some feedback love. Will make me stronger and help me to recuperate faster, like Wolverine!**

**Happy New Year everyone! MOAR CHAIR! ]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck Bass was beat. Figuratively and literally.

He'd been stone cold sober for the past 8 hours, the longest he'd gone without a drink or a toke, in . . . god, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been straight this long.

He'd been hard for at least 6 of those hours, a new record for him - without the aid of pharmaceutical enhancement.

He'd never been as honest as he'd been in the previous hours. Funny, the things he'd been brave enough to say when he had no choice but to tell the truth.

Blair toyed with the idea of keeping him tied up, but she wasn't feeling particularly sadistic anymore. Jane's whipping had tenderized them both.

Almost as if he could hear her hesitation, Chuck said softly, "Blair, come on. Mercy!"

It was the tone of his voice that spurred her from her inner debate. She recognized that particular color of Chuck's voice . . and he hadn't spoken to her so . . intimately, in so long.

Blair pushed the button to release the chain from the ceiling, lowering Chuck's arms. She used the key to unlock his wrist cuffs, then led him to the side of the room to sit with her on the cushion.

Kneeling in front of him, she carefully untied the rope from his wrists. With his hands finally free he reached for her without hesitation, pulling her as close as possible to him.

His embrace was rough, it was tender, it was all-consuming and he pulled her down on top of him, letting her crush him against the cushion.

Something in them both had broken loose, something beyond the sexual desire had been torn open, leaving them both in a place of raw, honest emotion that had them rocking quietly, crying soundlessly together.

Inside this little room, a lifetime of childish games and masks had been broken down and put away, and they were both finally free of all the illusory barriers that kept them apart.  
They breathed deeply together, in unison, reveling in the pure physical contact, until Blair broke the silence.

"Ready to open your eyes now?" she asked softly, her fingers tracing lightly over his cheeks, jaw and lips.

He nodded. She carefully slipped the scarf up over his forehead, and he blinked, squinting slightly as the light first hit his eyes.

The first thing that came into focus, Blair's angelic face, eyes full of love, backlit by the soft light in the room, her hair draping over him like a silk curtain.

Gorgeous. The most beautiful creature he could ever imagine was lying on top of him, smiling at him, licking her lips and kissing his chin, his temples, his forehead softly, her breasts pressed up against his chest, spilling out of her black slip.

She'd drawn her knees up on either side of his waist, straddling him to nestle herself on top of his hardness. And she was rubbing him, rocking gently on top of his cock, which had resurrected fully after his projectile release.

"Jesus, Blair." He inhaled sharply. "You are so beautiful." He lifted a hand to brush her hair back from her face, then winced when he realized how sore his arm and shoulder muscles were.

"Are you okay?" She smiled beautifully, her dimples showing, "I mean, you know, relatively? My bottom is pretty thrashed. I don't think I've ever been spanked in my life, ever."

Chuck reached down and smoothed his hands over her hips, down to cup her bottom, where he felt the slightly raised welts. He pushed his cock up underneath her, eliciting a moan.

"I cannot even count how many times I've wanted to smack your pretty ass, Blair." He growled into her neck, between kisses, "I was always afraid of hurting you, but now I know that you can take it . . " He grabbed her possessively by the hips and ground against her.

"Bass, just get inside me." Blair pleaded, lifting herself up so he could position himself at her slick opening.

"Look at me, Blair." Chuck rasped thickly, even as he poised himself.

Blair lifted her head, and they stared directly into each other's eyes as she started to lower herself onto his hardness. Her pupils were huge and liquid and luminous - and Chuck lost himself in them, locking onto hers with his own feline stare. He moaned as her tight wet heat yawned open to receive him and her lips parted into a soft O, and she threw back her head, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth.

He was as hard as a fucking steel pole, and she was fully impaling herself on him, gasping as that first stroke brought him deeper and deeper inside her, where only the shape of his cock had ever reached.

"Oh god . . . " she panted. "Chuck . . it's so good . . so deep inside . . . " Her walls were already contracting around him, and she sat up, the thin strap of her slip sliding off one shoulder to expose her ivory breast. He held her down, pushing her down further, preventing her from rocking on him.

Chuck's eyes opened wide to watch his goddess astride him. They hadn't moved yet. Both were savoring that first fulfilling stroke.

"Shiiiiit. Christ you're so fucking hot, Blair. Uhhhn. Ya, I can feel you, pulsing around me . . baby . . this is where I belong, inside you . . deep inside." His hips started to gyrate slowly beneath her, and she responded by grinding down on him in slow countering circles.

"Chuck, I'm yours. . . I'm yours . . . I'm yours . .. oh god . . . uh . . uhnn. . oh fuck . . it's so sweet inside me . . don't stop. . "

"I'm never gonna stop. . . you're my home . . . your pussy is mine . . . no . . one . . else . . will . . ever . . . touch you . . . I own this pussy . . " He slammed deep within her, punctuating each word, claiming her whole body.

Her head thrown back, he tore down the other strap of her slip to grab and roughly palm her breasts, massaging them as he pumped into her.

"Yes, Chuck, take my pussy . . . take it . . I'm yours . . please . . fuck . . . so good . . . god I missed your cock . . nnghh ya. . more . . harder. . " She was writhing on top of him, leaning back and bouncing up and down on his shaft, just the way he liked it.

Chuck was transfixed. He had never seen Blair so wild, had never felt her this hot. He'd already cum so hard twice that night, and he felt like he could go on fucking her forever. He loved her, his body was addicted to her, and he shuddered with the thought that he had found his soulmate. At that moment, he wanted to ride out her peak with her, pleasure her until she collapsed from it.

"That's right ride me, good girl. ride me till you make yourself cum. Use me Blair. . . fuck, ya . . grind me . . good girl . . my good girl . . that's it . . uhnnn. . . nuuuh. . use my cock to get you off."

Blair looked back down at him. Chuck sat up so they were face to face, and she was sitting on his cock with her legs splayed wide. He grinned, rubbing his fingers over her luscious lips. She immediately opened her mouth and sucked on them, and he withdrew them before capturing her mouth with his own and bringing his moistened fingertips down to her hypersensitive clit and rubbing her softly as he pumped his shaft deep inside her.

She came apart on him right then, screaming out his name and bucking wildly on him, as he held her down, keeping her impaled on him. She shuddered and screamed and clenched tight around him, and he had to steel himself to hold back his own orgasm even as they both looked down between them to watch his shaft disappear into her, slamming his hips up into her with each, hard, deep, brutal, satisfying thrust.

Blair went totally limp, collapsed into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close in the most intimate hug, his heart swelling as she chanted over and over breathlessly into his ear, "Iloveyou . . iloveyou. . . iloveyou. . . ilove you. . . ilove you . . "

Stroking her hair and her slim back, now sheening with exertion, his velvet voice growled gently into her ear. "It's my turn to count, now, Waldorf. And that was just ONE."

* * *

One hour and 4 orgasms later, Chuck watched Blair snoozing peacefully on the cushion. He got up to use the bathroom, walking out of the little room for the first time to fully explore the space of Jane's open studio. The bathroom itself was tiny and dark.

Wandering out to the windows, Chuck looked down on the city below. He had no idea what time it was, guessing it was somewhere near 3 or 4 a.m. The city was quiet, and Chuck wandered around the nearly empty room, trying to wrap his head around the events of the past day.

He thought of his father and what Jane must have put him through to exorcise his demons. Unbelievable that Bart had found a way to control him, even from beyond the grave. And yet he was somehow relieved to have discover this living connection to his father. He knew he was poised to be one of the richest men in the world, and that he needed to grow up fast and take control, which meant putting away his playboy antics and taking responsibility for Bass Industries and all of his father's legacies.

Hilarious to think that Bart's version of a "Guardian Angel" for Chuck was a leather-clad dominatrix. His mind raced to think what she knew. According to her, she knew everything – more than Bart's and Chuck's private investigators combined. Bart could never be disciplined, and neither could Chuck. What was Jane's angle now that Bart was gone? After knowing him so intimately for so many years, was she mourning his death too?

Jane had mentioned her company – Keisaku, Inc. – now owned this building.

Had Bart given it to her? Was it something she received upon his death?

Did she build this corporation on her "business" or was it something more?

In his wildest adventures and prurient exploits, Chuck had never experienced anything close to what Jane had just put him through. The night she came over to "double-domme" him with Blair – that was refreshing and fun but in no way as emotionally real and intense.

Something had been liberated in him tonight. Whether it was the truth about his father, the truths she'd extracted from him about Blair, or that she had simply beat the sense into him – Chuck felt lighter, cleaner, and certainly more centered than he had in a long time . . . maybe it was the first time he felt real.

Walking back to the little room, he saw Blair sleeping peacefully on the cushion. He almost couldn't believe what she'd gone through to get him back, but he was so grateful that she never gave up on him. And for the first time, he had no doubt about her, and more importantly, he had no doubt about himself, his feelings for her, and being worthy of her love.

He sat down on the cushion, lifting her head so it was cradled on his lap. He ran his fingers through the tangled skeins of her hair. Glancing at the small cart of supplies, he noticed the silver backed hairbrush and picked it up. Jane really did think of everything. He gently started to brush the tangles out of Blair's beautiful mane, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from her sleeping form.

"Mmm. . . that feels amazing. . ." she murmured. She sat up so she could sit between his legs, Indian-style, her back to him so he could brush her hair properly.

"I always did love your hair, Waldorf." Chuck remarked.

"I always thought Serena's hair was prettier, ever since we were growing up."

Chuck put the hairbrush down and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her fragrant tresses.

"Not me. I've always preferred . . . pretty much everything . . . about you."

She smiled and tilted her head back to look at him. Chuck's face was very serious at first, but broke into one of the smiles only she ever got to see.

They shared a soft, sweet kiss before looking around the room together.

"This is like one of those "Seven Minutes in Heaven" games, huh?" she laughed. "Us locked in this tiny little room?"

"Well, except we had to go through hell to get to the heaven part." Chuck replied, dipping his head to kiss her bare shoulder. "Hey, do you want some oranges?"

"Uh. . sure." Blair watched as Chuck got up to go to the cart, grabbing and peeling some oranges and then coming back to feed them to her.

She opened her mouth obediently, her eyes smiling up to look at him as he fed a slice to her. When she bit into it and the juice exploded into her mouth, she noticed him watching her very carefully.

"Oh my god," she said, chewing, "why is this like the best orange ever?"

He laughed before popping a few segments in his mouth, too.

"It's the ecstasy."

"Is this what it's like when you take it?"

"Not really. After you've taken it a couple times it doesn't seem to have the same effect."

"What else is on that cart?"

"Well there's a really nice body cream." He turned the jar over in his hands, reading the contents.

"Like the one you ruined my slip with?" she teased. "Just kidding. How could I let that one go?"

He fake-frowned at her before grinning. "Yeah, well, sorry about that."

"Hey, do you want a massage? I'll bet you could use one."

"Blair Waldorf, do you even know how to give a massage?"

"Well, I've gotten like a thousand massages so I kind of know what's supposed to happen. At least I know how to give you a happy ending. . "

"Since you put it that way, how could I say no?"

* * *

"Chuck, I'm still a little scared." Blair murmured sleepily. She was draped across the small of his back, idly massaging Chuck's neck. He was nearly snoozing, feeling sated.

"Scared of what?" Chuck was lying on his stomach, his head propped up on his folded arms. _Here it comes_, he thought.

"Tomorrow. Real life. Your uncle Jack. The chaos." She gave voice to what had been hanging over their heads the whole night.

He sighed heavily. "Me too."

"What . . what ARE we now?"

"I'm me. You're you. Chuck and Blair, right?"

"Right. But I'm tired of this undefined crap, Chuck."

"Waldorf, after everything we've been through how can you doubt us? But . . to call you my girlfriend seems so . . childish, now. I feel like we're light years beyond that."

"I know. . . I know that. But . . " _What did I want him to call me, his wife?_

"But what?"

"But I want . . I want everyone to know. . "

"What does anyone need to know about us, Blair? Why? We're us, that's all that matters, right?"

"I want everyone to know that . . that you're MINE!" She blurted out. "And that . . . I'm yours." She finished, softly.

"Waldorf, what are you proposing?"

"I don't know! I'm just saying what I want. I don't know how it's supposed to happen. But if we're going to face the world of chaos out there together, I want to have more rights than just "your friend Blair" - I'm not saying we have to get married . . . now . . . but . . . oh I don't know, I don't know! See! This is why I'm scared!"

"Blair, you don't need a label to protect you, or define you."

"Are we a team or not, Chuck?" She sat upright so she could put her hands on her hips while she sat on the small of his back.

"Of course we are." _I'll bet she's got her hands on her hips now._

"And we are exclusive as of this point, right?"

"I wasn't aware we were in negotiations." He answered, in a jocular tone.

"Hey! Don't tease me here. I'm being serious and you're about to hurt my feelings."

"Okay, okay. . . I get it. Don't get huffy."

"Too late." She crossed her arms and started huffing. He took that moment to roll over so that he was now facing her, at least, so he could admire her sparkling ire as she launched into a full tirade.

"Blair, I belong to _you_. You and only you." He grabbed her hands and kissed them both in turn. "You are my one and only."

Only mildly appeased, she responded, "Well, I want EVERYONE to know that. I'm yours and you're MINE."

"Blair, what are you suggesting? We're only 17! I'm telling you there's no one else for me. And there better not be anyone else for you." He sat upright to face her, punctuating his point with a kiss.

Blair's mood had soured to a full-on pout. She used her whole body to pin Chuck down, sliding her fingers through his hair to grab a fistful of it by the roots, pulling hard.

"Prove it." She said, with a sadistic grin. She kissed him softly before biting down on his lower lip.

"Ow! Fine! Cartier or Tiffany's?"

* * *

**[ a/n: Must. Hold. On. Til. Monday night. Even then I'm gonna be cringing because C isn't going to be very nice to B, from the looks of the promos. Noooo!!!! Well, I know how I'm going to deal with that anguish. Chuck Bass won't get away with anything in Jane's dojo. **

**Next Chapter: Key #3! They're not out of there yet! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and the hardcore faithful readers for whom it is a joy to write, and by whom it is a relief and honor to be understood. I'm so hard on my own writing that often I don't want to publish what I've written because I like everything to be compelling, to make sense, to be perfect. Thanks to the Theraflu-induced sleep comas of these past few days I've been ill, there has been more time to dream up these next chapters. **

**Your reviews are the digital equivalent of a big tip in my tip jar, letting me know I'm not shouting into the void. Also, they are the chemical equivalent of crack. So please gimme a hit, because before I settle in to write a new chapter I always scroll through the reviews to get revved up to write! XOXO, MOAR CHAIR! ]**


	14. Chapter 14

"This is more than just jewelry, Chuck. I think I've proven that I really will stand by you through anything, haven't I? You've hurt me more than anyone on earth ever could, but I can't stop loving you."

Chuck's demeanor sobered when he heard the tremulous note in her voice.

"Is there any reason you wouldn't trust me now?" She couldn't hold back, the ecstasy was like a truth serum in veins, and before their magic night ended she wanted to bare her soul.

Blair was terrified of returning to reality. The night of his party at Victrola, when she'd begged him to come down from the rooftop's edge, he'd apologized to her.

But all it had taken was a word from Jack Bass and Chuck's blank, sneering mask of contempt had resurrected itself and he'd lapsed, defense mechanisms and distractions in full effect, hiding behind his cruel barbs and hash smoke.

"Blair, what is this about, really?"

"I don't want to leave any secrets between us, Chuck. I don't want you to have any reason not to trust me, and I don't want any reason not to trust you."

"You still don't trust me, after everything we just went through?"

"Don't you understand? I WANT to trust you completely. I want you to trust me too."

"What more do you want from me? Or is there something you need to tell me?"

"Who do you trust more, Chuck - me or your uncle Jack?"

"Ah yes. Dear uncle Jack."

"No, Chuck, don't turn away from me. I can't lie to you Chuck, not anymore, and not right now, not at all. Do you believe me? Look at me! I. cannot. lie to you."

He lifted his gaze to search her face, daring himself to look at her dead-on. He know how much he'd hurt her. He really had no right at all to doubt her, and even if Jack had been telling the truth, how could he not also be held accountable for his own actions this past month?

"Blair, I don't need to know what happened with you and him. It's in the past. We start fresh from this point forward, right?"

"Chuck, he knew from the start that I didn't trust him. He wasn't acting like he was really concerned about you. He wanted you - he still wants you to keep partying and boozing so he can prove you're unfit to run Bass Industries. When he showed up after Bart died and you'd left, he and Lily got into some awful fights, but ultimately he was the only one who could bring you back, so we all just played along with him."

"You don't have to explain, Blair."

"I do. He's been manipulating Lily and blackmailing me from the minute her realized that I would do absolutely anything to find you and bring you home."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Are you naive? He knows we want to help you, and he just wants to let you party yourself away from the CEO position your father left you. He's been playing you, and you've been too fucked up to care."

"And he thinks you are playing me for my money."

"Clearly he is an idiot if he thinks I need your money."

"And if you don't want me for my money, what else could you possibly want me for? Hmmm??" Uncomfortable with the topic of Jack and Blair, Chuck attempted to inject a bit of levity into the conversation.

"If you're fishing, you're not going to catch anything."

"I don't need to fish, you're the one whose caught the BIG BASS. And maybe even TWO?"

_**THWAP! ** _Blair's palm cracked across Chuck's face, whipping his head around. Surprised by her vehemence, but accustomed to being slapped, Chuck flexed his jaw against the sting of her blow, and watched in consternation as Blair's lovely features scrunched up with anxiety.

"I told you that my feelings were getting hurt. Now you're just being unkind."

"Blair, I'm kidding." He said gently. "I know you didn't sleep with Jack."

"What if I did?" she asked quietly.

Chuck took a long moment of silence before he could think of anything to say. Blair was crumpled to the cushion, her head down, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Blair, is this the reason why you're so desperate to put a label on our relationship?"

Anxious and incensed, Blair cried out. "You have flaunted countless numbers of your skanks in front of me. I've let it go. Something happened ONCE, with me and Jack - at a time where I didn't know where you were, whether you were dead or alive. Everyone was gone - My mom and Cyrus were on their honeymoon, Serena was in Buenos Aires. Nate was off with Vanessa, of all people. He was my only link to you . . . I was so drunk . and lost . and alone . . . and the Bass men are all so aggressive."

* * *

In Jane's bedroom, she reached a hand out to her nightstand to answer her incessantly vibrating phone.

"Yes. Hello. Yes. He's here, with me. So is she. Yes, I want that information pulled immediately. And full surveillance. Let me know when it's done."

Jane hung up her phone, closed her eyes and fell back into bed.

_Bart Bass, you've left a mess._

* * *

Chuck was stunned. He got up and stretched his fully nude body, grabbed a cluster of grapes from the tray, put on one of the robes Jane had provided, and walked out of the little room into the open space, where he dragged a club chair to face one of the massive windows overlooking the City.

Blair watched him go, bursting into silent tears. Always, always, just when she thought she had him, just when she thought they could have their own piece of happiness, it slipped away.

_NO! _she told herself. She wasn't going to curl up and cry this time. She donned the other robe, brushed her hair, and started braiding it, idly humming a lilting tune.

If Chuck wanted space. she'd let him have it. In the little room, she greedily peeled more oranges, fully enjoying how they exploded with flavor in her mouth.

"Chuck, do you want an orange?" she sang out.

No answer.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

_Uncle Jack with his hands all over Blair._ His mind raced ahead, conjuring images he didn't want to see. NOW Chuck needed a drink more than ever. A drink or a joint or both. The urge to close his eyes and escape to an opium haze was strong. He took a deep breath, then another, then another.

Dawn was starting to break outside. The City was waking up.

_It's a new day, Chuck Bass,_ he chanted in his head._ Be a new man._

He walked back to the room where a strategically sleeping Blair had neatly arranged herself so that Chuck would have to move her over if he wanted some cushion to sleep on.

Kneeling next to her on the cushion he grabbed one of the satin sheets on the cart and covered her with it before sitting back on his heels to simply observe her.

She reached out for him and he turned his face to her hand, kissing the inside of her palm.

_I surrender, _he thought, looking at her,_ She's right, I have no right to judge. _

If they had been keeping score of every hurtful action or cruel words said, Chuck knew he'd done more to hurt Blair, intentionally, than she'd done to hurt him.

How could one as fragile as Blair single-handedly absorb and bear his repeated cruelty and still love him?

One delicate foot peeked out from beneath the satin sheet, and Chuck reached out to wrap his fingers around Blair's slim ivory ankle. Reaching for the tub of body cream on the cart, he scooped a dollop onto his fingers and began massaging Blair's feet and legs with it, lifting the sheet to her knees. Responding to his touch Blair stirs and lifts her head to look down at him, smiling wickedly and arching a brow. Under the sheet, she takes off the robe and shimmies out of what's left of her black slip until she is fully nude.

Watching her, Chuck strips off his robe, and settling himself between her parted legs with a dainty foot in each of his hands, dives under the sheet to press his mouth to her stomach, brushing his lips along the insides of her thighs, smiling as he feels her shiver at his touch.

He slides his hands up to hook the backs of her knees, spreading her wide, wider.

"I'm looking at you, Blair." Chuck whispers thickly. "Look at me."

She whimpered, torn between her need and self-consciousness. He felt her weakly resisting him, trying to bring her knees together, which only made it more satisfying when he pushed her thighs apart, roughly, before moving his body fully on top of her. He caught her moan in his mouth and he plundered her with his tongue.

"You want my mouth?"

"Uhnn. . yes. . . put your mouth on me."

"Like this?" He demonstrated by sliding his tongue along her plump ruby lips, teasing her mouth open before capturing them to suck gently on her bottom lip.

"Nnnhhghh. . just like that. Like that." Beneath him, Blair's hips started to rock, spreading herself wider to bring his hardness into direct contact with her naked core.

Chuck pulled back to kneel between her thighs, placing his mouth directly over Blair's slick mound, blowing gently on her before swiping at her with his tongue.

Her hands slide onto his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pressing him closer to her. With two fingers he penetrates her, clamping his mouth directly over her clit and sucking gently as he strokes her deep inside.

"Nuuhhh. . nnnnnhhhmmmff. . . Chuck. . Chuck . . Chuck. . can I. . . please can I . . tell me . . "

He lifts his head just long enough to growl at her while he pumps her with his fingers. "Tell me what you want, Blair."

"I need you . . . make me cum . . oh please. . . can I . .can I please . . . "

He brings his mouth back up to hers, kissing her hard, forcing her to taste herself in his kiss.

"You ready to take it, lover? I'm only going to give you one stroke. So you better be ready to cum. . " Chuck anointed the head of his cock with Blair's wetness, sliding himself up and down her heated slit. He watched her face, one hand grabbing her by the jaw, his thumb pressed right up against her windpipe, dark eyes sweeping up and down the length of her needful, undulating body, lying prone beneath him.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, her mouth dry before she whispered, "Chuck, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, only yours."

Holding himself taut, he slides into her slowly, each inch of his turgid shaft expanding within her heated walls, burying himself to the hilt, claiming the deepest ache within her. Her eyes fly open, luminous with brimming tears.

He stilled his movements to gaze back at her, heart in his throat.

She contracted involuntarily around him, and he gasped. Slowly he pressed down on her delicate throat, momentarily cutting off her air supply, letting the pressure build inside her, before leaning over and letting his hot breath and silky tongue flow into her sensitive ear. He waited until she was gasping, her hips starting to thrash in an effort to move around the steel pole impaling her . . then whispered hotly into her ear.

"Come for me, my little baby." He released the pressure of his thumb from her windpipe, and she saw stars.

Blair's eyes rolled back in her head even as she contracted and convulsed around him, soaking his cock with her wet climax. He swallowed her scream into his kiss, capturing her tongue and sucking hard on it as he let her come all over him, laughing into her mouth as he reveled in her orgasm.

This is how they fell asleep, spent, content, intimately joined.

* * *

This is how Jane found them, huddled together, a few hours later.

Her cell phone vibrated as she peered into the little room. A new text.

**JB cams now streaming live. All financial queries near complete. Has no idea about you.**

Jane quickly replied:

**Excellent. Want 24/7 angels on CB and BW, starting today.**

The reply was instantaneous.

**Roger, copy that. Will assign and deploy ASAP.**

She presses a button to activate the intercom inside the little room.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" she calls out in a friendly voice, "Please put your robes on and meet me in my sitting room in 20 minutes."

No response.

"TWENTY MINUTES. Don't make me come in there and get you." Her "less friendly" voice cuts through the silence like a whip.

The amorphous tangle of bodies and limbs beneath the satin sheet begins to move and grunt.

"Coming, Mistress Jane." They call out wearily, in unison.

* * *

**[ A/N: So last night I'm screaming at the tv during "I'm Chuck Bass . . . no one cares." --- I CARE!! I CARE CHUCK BASS!!! And the "I'm sorry" after he took her hand and climbed down off the ledge? SWOON. CHAIRGASM. But then . . the NYE secret with Jack Bass? No no no no no a thousand times Noooooooo!!!!**

**Screaming and squealing - I take refuge here in the alternate universe of Mistress Jane. In my dojo, Jack Bass is dead meat. Oh yes.  
**

**Reviews are crack. Kind readers please oblige. MOAR CHAIR! ]**


	15. Chapter 15

An exquisite breakfast had been laid out for them in Mistress Jane's sitting room.

Chuck and Blair, wrapped in their matching black robes, staggered into the room holding hands, looking exhausted and disheveled, but very much a contented couple.

Jane was sitting on one side of the table, doing the New York Times crossword puzzle and sipping green tea. She greeted the pair with a warm smile.

"Good morning, please come in, have a seat."

Chuck seated Blair first, before surveying the table.

"Any chance of a bloody Mary?" he drawled.

Jane merely raised an eyebrow. She turned her attention back to her crossword puzzle.

Blair surveyed the table, as she usually did, looking for the most low-calorie options. Fortunately for her, Jane's breakfast looked pretty low-carb – tons of fresh fruit, smoked salmon, scrambled eggs with dill and crème fraiche, an array of fresh juices.

"This looks wonderful, Mistress Jane, thank you." Blair loaded up her plate with fruit. Chuck speared an orange slice with his fork and offered it to Blair, smirking.

"Is there any caffeine available or is that off limits too?" Chuck asked.

"What would you like?"

"A triple espresso would be nice."

Jane rang a small gold bell. Chuck and Blair's eyes widened as a full grown man, dressed entirely from head to toe in a black spandex zentai bodysuit, scurried into the room on all fours toward Jane, stopping about 2 feet away from her, bowing his head. Even his head and face was completely obscured by the bodysuit.

Without looking at the man, Jane simply said, "Triple espresso."

Upon hearing these words, the man nodded, exiting the way he came.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other. Blair just shrugged, rolled her eyes, and continued eating.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, taking in the room, Jane, Blair . . . despite being completely sober, he felt like he had suddenly been transported to the Twilight Zone.

"Perhaps we should hire a gimp squad for the Palace." He remarked, trying for some humor.

Jane took a sip of her tea before replying. "That _gimp_ flew all the way from Dubai to serve me, has several REAL palaces, owns most of the oil wells in the Middle East, and his estimated worth is about 50 times that of the Bass holdings."

"Oh. . uh . . I see." Chuck stammered, perplexed.

Jane was focused on her crossword, Blair nibbled at her food, and Chuck shifted uneasily in his chair, still unaccustomed to the feeling of stark sobriety.

"Can I still ask you anything about my father?"

"Of course." Jane replied.

"Did he ever go through anything . . . like this?"

"Not exactly, no. My sessions are unique to each individual. So while there are certain traits you shared with your father, what we've been doing isn't really that similar to my activities with him."

"Why's that?"

"He wasn't lucky enough to have a Blair."

Blair blushed. Even as Chuck sat back in his chair, coolly regarding Jane, he reached under the table to grab and squeeze her hand.

The man from Dubai returned, walking upright with head bowed. He leaned over Chuck to serve him his espresso. Jane idly snapped her fingers, and he went back down on all fours and scurried out of the room.

"Uh, thank you." Chuck said to the retreating figure.

"Please don't speak to him." Jane snapped.

Blair dabbed at the sides of her mouth with a napkin, and cleared her throat before asking, "Were you at the funeral?"

"Yes, I was."

"I guess we didn't see you there."

"Understandably."

Both Blair and Chuck shared a quick look, remembering the painful chaos of that day.

Chuck drank his espresso in one shot, then pushing his plate away, folded his hands together on the table, leaning in to address Jane.

"So. . . If I ask my lawyers about this building, and you, and Keisaku, Inc, what will they/do they know?"

Jane put her pen and crossword down, and took a small sip of her tea. Putting her cup down very carefully, she gave her full attention to Chuck to answer his question, which she had long anticipated.

"They know that your father was the angel investor that gave Keisaku, Inc, its Series A funding, that he was repaid in full exactly one year after he made his first investment, and that he chose to retain the controlling shares of my company for the past 10 years. Upon his death, there was a stipulation that only I could buy back his entire controlling interest. Keisaku, Inc. bought this entire building during my tenure here, which is why you semi-correctly assumed that Bart owned it. But since I now own the entire company, the building is solely owned by me. But that's really all you need to know about my business."

Considering her answer, Chuck leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sad he's gone?" Blair asked quietly.

"I am. Deeply, privately saddened, yes. I don't take "new clients" on anymore. I don't need to. Bart was one of a handful of elite, select people with whom I have established long-term relationships. I don't really need to, or want to take on anyone new. I have a corporation to run." Jane smiled tightly.

Blair was confused. "So - wait, what about when you did our session?"

"Yes. That was a favor to Bart, of course."

"God, that's so twisted." Chuck murmured.

"Your father went to great lengths to protect you, Chuck. He has a lot of enemies. Now so will you."

"That's a pretty ominous statement."

"It doesn't make it any less true. I know he left the controlling interest of Bass Industries to you. I'd be willing to bet that there are more than a few interested parties who will be referring to your playboy antics and expecting you to fail his expectations."

"What expectations? Bart expected me to be a fuck-up!"

"Chuck, have you ever considered that the reason your father appeared disappointed in you is that you were essentially following in his emotionally stunted footsteps, despite his attempts to hide his faults from you? He didn't see YOUR failure, he saw his own."

The room is silent. Blair sips her water. Jane sips her tea. Chuck seethes, takes a deep breath, and steadies himself.

"So you said Bart told you everything. Are you going to tell me who I need to look out for or do I need to discover these enemies on my own?"

More silence. Jane puts down her teacup and closes her eyes, taking a breath of her own before looking directly at Chuck.

"Number One: I think you need to make 100% sure of who your allies are before you start any wars. Take a look at the people around you. Who can you really trust? Because if you don't get that straight now, you might hurt the people who care about you."

Blair saw the muscle in Chuck's jaw twitch, his lips pursing – Jane had really hit a nerve.

"Number Two: I think you already know who stands to gain the most from your downfall, and your father knew it too."

"Number Three: This was all supposed to be taken care of, but I guess Bart . . " Jane's voice suddenly choked up, an uncharacteristic show of emotion flashing over her normally inscrutable features. . "I guess he didn't . . . " She takes a deep breath, but her voice still breaks, she breathes again to regain control . . "I believe many deals were still being negotiated."

"What deals? Like business deals?"

"Deals to ensure your safety."

Blair shifts with agitation, and finally interjects. "You're scaring me with all this talk. Are you saying . . . that Chuck Bass . . . might be in danger?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding? You've got to be kidding!?" Blair's face knitted with concern.

"Blair. Don't be naïve. There are not thousands, or hundreds of thousands, or millions of dollars at stake here. We are talking _BILLIONS_. I'm sorry, but this is your new reality. You and Chuck are high-profile targets."

"Me?" cried Blair, incredulously. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Blair, when Chuck asked me to punish him, how did I punish him?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means . . . the way to get to me . . . is to get . . to you." Chuck growled.

"What?"

"Nothing could hurt me more . . . than if anything were ever to happen to you." Chuck's voice was low and menacing.

Blair shuddered as the full significance of his statement hit her.

"A billion dollars is a lot of ransom money, Blair." Jane said. "That much money is a lot of motivation for anyone to make some pretty drastic moves."

The atmosphere in the room was intense. Chuck and Blair were holding hands tightly but not looking at each other, both pushed to absorb the stark new realities of their lives together.

Beyond their friendship, their desires and their scars, there was something profound about their connection, deeper than any adolescent relationship.

Chuck was stunned. He shook his head in denial that this could be real, the very suggestion of anything happening to Blair because of him completely unhinging him.

_If there's one person in the world I know deep down in my heart I can trust, it's her._

_If I have to fight the world, I need her by my side. She's the only one strong enough._

_If anything ever happened to Blair, I'd give up everything to get her back._

_I can't let her out of my sight._

Blair was on the verge of tears, terrified for Chuck, terrified for herself, and yet her heart was swelling with the knowledge that he cared so deeply for her. It meant far more to her than three words and eight letters could ever say.

_But if anything ever happened to him, what could I do? I couldn't bear it._

_If I'm the only weakness his enemies can exploit, then I put him in danger._

_Maybe . . . maybe I should go._

"So you see, the stakes are a lot higher than they were before. I can't just release you two into the wild without fair warning." Jane looked at the young couple sympathetically.

She fixed her gaze on Chuck, "Are you ready to step up to your next level, Charles?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do. Continue on the same path you've been on, and it will lead you to rock bottom. Or, step up and get ready to fight - but this will require absolute clarity."

"And who exactly is my opponent in this fight?"

"Your uncle. The Board of Directors. Your own fears. Yourself."

"I'm not exactly sure what you expect me to say or do here, Jane."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'd love a drink. I would really, really love a drink."

She gave him the slightest look of exasperation.

"Okay . . okay . . I know." Chuck released Blair's hand, pushed his chair back, and started to pace the room. "This is a lot to take in. I need a bit of time to think."

Jane's cell phone vibrated quietly. She picked up the phone, checked the text, then pushed her chair back and stood up.

"I need to take care of something in my office. I suggest you discuss how you would like to move forward when you leave here."

"Move forward with what?"

Jane was already striding out of the room.

* * *

"Blair, I would never let anything happen to you." Chuck's voice filled the room. "Did you hear what I said? Don't worry."

"You're kidding, right? Me, NOT worry? About you? Worrying about you is pretty much my main occupation these days, Bass." Blair was wringing her hands, lost in horrible imaginings, and the sinking feeling that her happiness with Chuck had soared to the highest heights only to be thwarted once again.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"But this is what I mean, Chuck. I want to define what we are to each other."

"I understand, but now I'm even more worried that if you're clearly identified as "Chuck Bass's girlfriend – or even my wife – you'd be even more of a target."

Blair shivered, hugging her arms to herself. Chuck crosses the room and quickly wraps his arms around her, murmuring comfortingly into the silk curtain of her hair.

She bursts into tears, throwing his arms off of her in a huff before walking across the room to put space between them. "There's always SOMETHING to keep us apart, isn't there? We are the most tragic couple ever. Look up star-crossed lovers in the encyclopedia, and there's a picture of Chuck and Blair."

"Waldorf, get a grip! I want you, I need you, by my side. I can't trust anyone else around me. We're going to find a way to protect you, to protect us both. But I promise I will not let you out of my sight and my protection."

"I've been so naïve, Chuck. First I thought just three little words would magically make everything happen for us. Then I thought, well maybe if we become exclusive girlfriend and boyfriend. But now . . none of that matters . . even getting married would be the most dangerous thing we could do. It's like the Universe doesn't want us to be together!"

"Waldorf, calm down."

"It's pointless! What kind of a future can we have if being together endangers us both. . . we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend. We can't ever get married."

"I think I have a plan. . . Blair, are you listening to me?"

Blair was freaking out. Pacing the room frantically, arms gesticulating wildly, her voice rising to a hysterical whine.

"I'm doomed. I can't marry my one true love and I'm going to die a spinster. . . oh god. . . I don't even need to marry for money. I can marry for love but I can't even marry for love. Christ! It's totally hopeless!"

Chuck strode swiftly across the room and grabbed Blair by the upper arms. "WALDORF! Look at me!"

Blair raised her tearstained face to his, hiccuping and sobbing. Chuck searched her beautiful features, kissed her gently on the forehead before looking her straight in the eye and smiling tenderly.

"Blair Waldorf, _**when, NOT "IF",**_ we get married, I don't care what any lawyer says, we're doing it WITHOUT a prenuptial agreement."

Her mouth dropped open, and her tears dried almost instantaneously. "Oh my god. Chuck. That's like the most romantic thing you could ever say to me."

* * *

**[ A/N: Jack Bass will be dispatched in a satisfying way, I promise. Still one more key to get them out of the dungeon. Keep daydreaming. Reviews are better than anti-depressants! XOXO MOAR CHAIR! ]**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

If there was one thing in the world that really symbolized "true love" to the global elite - it was when the wealthiest of the wealthy chose to eschew prenuptial agreements. Nothing else could possibly say "I really love you, for real" like opening up oneself to that kind of financial vulnerability.

"Of course, a few weeks ago you made it sound like being your wife was the most horrible thing in the world. Now you're telling me no prenup? Bass, you really know how to jerk a girl around." Blair murmured as she tilted her neck to give Chuck better access.

"It's not like you need my money, Waldorf." Chuck whispered as his lips brushed along her collarbone, sweeping his tongue to lightly trace a line to her sensitive ear. "But what other gesture would prove that I trust you?"

Chuck was back in his "charming tease" mode, a side of him she hadn't seen in awhile. When he was like this, it felt like he was locked in step with her, and their connection was solid. He leaned back to smirk at her and her anxiety melted away, his hands strong and warm on the small of her back. She searched his eyes, she finally saw her lover smiling back at her - not the empty shell, not the callous playboy, but the man she believed in – the man she was so afraid she'd lost forever. They smiled together, a real smile, almost shyly at first, before she nuzzled into chest, her hands opening up the neck of his robe to reveal his warm skin underneath.

"Blair, I know it seems like I'm always telling you how sorry I am. . . " Chuck began.

Blair's small hand pushed Chuck's robe open even further, allowing her to trail her hand down his naked torso to lightly caress his thighs and hipbone.

"Well, remember your own rules . . about reparations? I played your game then, Chuck. When I was a bad girl, I let you punish me for it." She dipped her head to twirl her tongue around his nipple and suck softly.

"Blair . . stop . . I'm trying to say something here . . stop . . okay . . . don't stop . . Jane's gonna be back any minute . . . .Blair!"

She leaned back, peeking up through her lashes with a faux innocent look. He pursed his lips, his smirk interrupted by a shudder when he saw her little pink tongue dart out to wet her lips.

"Gah! Waldorf, I am trying to be serious."

"So am I . . Chuck, is there such a thing as an ecstasy flashback? Because I'm feeling something coming over me right now - and I think you should see to my immediate gratification."

"Blair, Jane's going to be back any minute."

"Chuck, last night I got you off in less than 5 minutes. Are you trying to tell me that the great Chuck Bass couldn't do the same for little old me?"

Chuck sighed, his serious intentions momentarily diverted. He'd never been able to resist her challenges, and when Blair grabbed his hand to guide it between her legs, parting them enough for him to feel her readiness, any thoughts of talk evaporated.

Her eyes narrowed in triumph as she watched his reaction to her wetness.

"Christ . . " he hissed, "Jesus Christ, Blair, have you been wet this whole time?" His fingers skimmed over her slick folds before dipping knuckle-deppinto her tight wet heat and stroking her inside, quickly. Blair clung to his shoulder, barely able to stand, her knees growing weak as he worked his magic at the juncture of her slim thighs. "I do owe you one." He withdrew his fingers from her to stare hotly into her eyes, rubbing his glistening fingers over his own lips before sucking them clean. Blair whimpered softly at the suggestive gesture.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to collect on what you owe me, Chuck Bass. Get on your knees, I've got something for you to taste." Blair leaned into to lick at his lips.

"Here? Now? Aren't you the least bit concerned that we're being watched?" He murmured into her mouth.

"I think we both know it's hotter that way." Blair stepped back from him, then sat herself down in her chair by the table, and opened her robe and her knees. "Now get under the table and get to work. And be quick about it."

* * *

In her office, Jane paced as she listened to the report coming in on Jack Bass.

"No, I'm certain he just thinks this is another of Bart's assets and he's checking it out. Does he know about the sale to Keisaku? Okay, good. . . well if he's got a tail on Chuck, and this was the last place the car headed to . . .stay on him. What else did you find out about his Australian affairs?"

Pressing a button on a small remote control, a panel in the wall slid open to reveal several surveillance monitors – showing footage of every floor and room – including the workspace, and the room where Blair appeared to be sitting alone at the breakfast table, eating strawberries with a dreamy look on her face. Chuck was nowhere to be seen.

"Excellent. The Board will definitely be interested in that information. Send it over. Keep digging."

Jane logged into her laptop to pull up the recently sent documents detailing Jack's business dealings in Australia, as well as other personal information.

Perched on her desk, she scanned the dossier with photos of Jack and other various documents.

After one of the last sessions that Jane and Bart had together, they'd gone to dinner and a show, where Bart mentioned that he was having to bail Jack out from his business failings once again. He also mentioned that Jack had a dangerous weakness for younger women. But the most important thing he'd mentioned about Jack was that when Chuck was only 8 years old, it was suspected (though never proven) that Jack was the mastermind behind a failed kidnap and ransom plot. Since that time Jack had been summarily exiled to Australia.

Bart was constantly running to stay ahead - of his competitors, enemies, and even his family. He knew how vulnerable he would be if he didn't know where they were or if they were safe. at all times. In their weekly sessions, Bart would completely unburden himself to her, completely let go and allow her to guide him, direct him, shape him into a better person. Although he didn't show it, above all, Bart was most concerned with Chuck's welfare and safety.

As the report on Jack finished printing, Jane glanced at the monitor, pressed a button to shift the camera angle, which revealed Blair's chair pushed back and Chuck, his hands on her knees, spreading her legs open. Blair's hands were tangled in his hair, holding his head between her legs. Jane shook her head, smiling wryly.

* * *

"I can't leave the two of you alone for five minutes, can I?"

Chuck's head popped up abruptly, banging on the underside of the table. "Shit!"

Blair snapped her legs shut and gathered her robe more closely around her. Chuck crawled sheepishly from his position, grabbing his cloth napkin from the tabletop to discreetly wipe the glistening wetness from his face and mouth. He shot Blair a quick look, licking his lips, causing Blair to blush. She self-consciously ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to pull herself together.

"We also had a little business to attend to." Chuck drawled smoothly, winking at Blair.

Jane scrutinized their faces with a knowing grin, before gesturing for all of them to sit back down.

"Your uncle was here."

Chuck sat up abruptly, "What?"

Blair froze. "What was he doing here?"

"Looking for Chuck, of course. Don't worry, Jack didn't make it past the doorman. Tried to bribe him, though."

"Everyone must be looking for you, Chuck. And since I'm gone too, god, I can only imagine what Gossip Girl is saying about us."

"I think we're beyond caring about that sort of thing, Blair."

"I know, but that's where the speculation will start. Both of us conspicuously absent at the same time?" Blair's voice trailed off as she saw Chuck's face cloud over at the mention of Jack's name.

"Chuck, are you aware that your Jack has hired people to follow you, Blair and Lily?"

"No. Though I can't say that I'm surprised." To steady himself, Chuck reached for a glass of water and sipped it slowly.

"Your driver mentioned that someone's been watching the limo ever since Jack got into town."

"You seem really chummy with MY driver, Jane."

"How long has he been working for your family, Chuck?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Since I was a child, I guess."

"Since you were about 7 or 8, would you say?"

"I said I don't know. Probably. I'm not sure. Where are you going with this?" He demanded impatiently.

"YOUR driver was hired by Bart through MY company."

"Wait - what?" Chuck was visibly perplexed.

"Your driver. Did you know that he's an ex-Navy Seal, trained in Krav Maga, and a former Muay Thai boxer? He's been protecting you for years, Chuck."

"So what - your company - has something to do with bodyguards and limo drivers?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Jane, look, you've just brought some pretty heavy information to my attention. I would appreciate it, especially if it concerns Blair's safety, and mine, to just be direct with me." Chuck's voice took on a hard edge.

Jane sat back in her seat, gathering her thoughts and bringing stillness to the moment. She watched the concern etched on Blair's face, how her whole body was turned to face Chuck. With his gaze fixed on Jane, Chuck reached for Blair's hand to hold.

"Are you saying you trust me?"

"I trusted you last night. And If my father trusted you with everything, then I guess I'd be wise to do the same. It seems I've run out of allies."

"You have allies on the Board, Chuck. They were willing to believe in you."

Blair finally piped up. "Aren't YOU one of our allies, Jane?"

Chuck and Jane share a mutually scrutinizing look.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Jane answered quietly.

"Do you have any influence with the Board?" Blair appealed, squeezing Chuck's hand.

"There are key people on the the Board with enough influence to overturn Jack's appointment as your guardian. And I influence those people." Picking up her teacup, Jane takes a sip.

"When you say you "influence" them - what does that mean? Can you convince them that he didn't breach the "Morality Clause" and that he won't in the future?" Blair asked hopefully.

"It means . . . for some, my word is law. And my instructions are followed to the letter. But I don't use this influence lightly, ever."

Chuck sat upright in his chair, leaning forward to put his hands on the table, palms up. "If you're the only one who can help me, Jane, then I will pay you anything to do this for me. For us."

Jane quirked an eyebrow. "You realize I can't be bought, Chuck."

"So what would it take to get you to help us?"

"This all has to do with the third key."

"What do I have to do to earn it?"

"Come back into the other room and sit down."

* * *

"Your father knew you well, Chuck, which is why he included that Morality Clause in the stipulations of his will. But he left another message for you - something he couldn't let Jack or his whole legal team to see."

Blair and Chuck were seated in the leather club chairs in the middle of the workspace room. Jane walked to the far wall, where she slid open a panel to reveal what looked like a control panel for the lighting, temperature, audio and visual. She pushed a few buttons, and the sound of Bart's voice filled the room. Jane's stiletto heels clicked over to the window and Chuck and Blair sat listening quietly, holding hands.

_"Are we ready? Hello? Ahem. Ahhh. Chuck. Hello son. If you're listening to this, then I am gone, and you will be dealing with some hard choices and great responsibilities. Also, if you're listening to this message, you will have received my letter, and of course, you will have become acquainted with Mistress Jane._

_i . . um . . realize. . this may seem like an extremely unorthodox situation, but I want you to know that she is the most trustworthy person I have ever known, and that she has my utmost respect, esteem, and gratitude for what she has done for me and our family._

_I've taken great pains to make arrangements for your future and your safety, Chuck, and while I don't want to alarm you, you need to know that you . . and those you love . . . now need to take serious measures to ensure that certain parties do not exploit or take advantage of your position. Specifically, I expect that your uncle Jack will come sniffing around to "guide" you._

_I have never trusted my brother, Chuck, and I want you to be on your guard against him. He is a threat to you, our family, and Bass Industries. Do not trust anything he says to you._

_You may think the Morality Clause is something I created to set you up to fail, but you couldn't be further from the truth, Chuck. You realize that even while you've always thought your activities were "under the radar" I've been aware of your every dalliance. I've bailed you out of every scrape and situation, and allowed you to live your life without consequences. I've done this mostly because of my own guilt - I know you were merely following the example I set. But I didn't know how to make a man out of you. I only know that Mistress Jane helped me when no one else could - and if I'm gone, then I can't think of anyone else who can guide you through the necessary evolution you will need to undergo to take your place as the head of Bass Industries._

_Another thing - Mistress Jane is the head of Keisaku, Inc, the company I have funded for over 10 years. Keisaku specializes in surveillance, information, and protection. She's built our security team from the ground up. Every bodyguard we have has been thoroughly trained by Mistress Jane, and answers to her. Even Andrew Tyler, my personal PI, answers to her._

_I love you, Charles. I know what I'm leaving you seems daunting, but I would not leave you without guidance or protection. If you choose to avail yourself of these services, Keisaku Inc will continue to provide your security and surveillance for your lifetime._

_But there is a contingency to this partnership with Keisaku - Mistress Jane will explain further. Simply put, she will be the enforcer of the Morality Clause, as well as your personal advisor. If you surrender to her counsel and maintain the standards she sets for the satisfaction of the Morality Clause, she will continue to ensure your safety, as well as ensuring that the Board is in full support of you as CEO of Bass Industries. I built Bass Industries for you. I believe in you, Chuck, and I want you to be the man I could never be. I love you, son."_

The recording stopped. The room was silent. Jane stood looking out the window, quietly wiping away tears.

Chuck was frozen, his hands gripping Blair's. His gaze was fixed on the small room he and Blair had occupied last night. His entire body was tense, his breathing shallow. He looked up, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Chuck, breathe!" Blair commanded gently.

Chuck's gaze snapped back to Blair's face, and he exhaled in a whoosh before his face crumpled. She immediately got up to stand between his legs, dropping to her knees to throw her arms around him. He sobbed silently in her embrace.

Jane approached the pair, speaking softly. "For what it's worth, Chuck, he believed in you. So does Blair. And so do I. But none of this matters if you don't believe in yourself."


	17. Chapter 17

Jane walked around the edges of the room, drawing the heavy curtains open. The afternoon sun streamed in through the windows, reflections from other buildings glinting across the hardwood floor. Chuck and Blair took another moment to breathe together before separating to seat themselves. Chuck slumped back in his seat, his eyes red and glazed over.

Jane stood staring out a window, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Somebody say something." Blair looked from Jane to Chuck, who'd been silent for several long minutes. "This is way too intense."

Her words were met with continued silence. "Hello? What does this all mean, Jane? So Chuck has to let you be his dominatrix in order to keep Bass Industries?" There was the slightest shade of jealous hysteria in her voice.

"Yes, Jane, what exactly did my father mean about submitting to your counsel? Are you a lawyer, in addition to everything else?" Chuck's voice took on a defensive sneer.

Jane seemed to be deeply considering the situation. She spun around on her heel, walking toward them with her hands behind her back, her gaze passing back and forth between them.

"Remember when I said your father didn't have a Blair?"

Chuck nodded and shrugged. "Yes. So?"

"But you do." Jane observed Blair as she said this, watching every implication take shape in her mind, automatically spinning them into strategies.

"Jane, while I am hyper-aware of your expertise, forgive me if I'm more than a little wary of entering into a relationship like the one you and my father had."

"No one said it has to be exactly like that, Chuck."

"Well how exactly are you going to "monitor" my adherence to the Morality Clause, Jane?" Exasperated, Chuck pushed his chair back and raked his hands through his hair. "Gonna put some kind of chastity belt on me 24/7?"

The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted them, suddenly remembering the teeth of the cock cage she'd put on him that first night he met her at Blair's.

A smile flickered at Jane's lips. Blair coughed. Chuck paced restlessly around the room.

"Let me ask you a question, Chuck. After everything you've been through, how much more compulsive debauchery do you need?"

"Can you rephrase the question, counsel?" Chuck drawled evasively.

"I want you to gauge your own ability to control yourself and give up your old habits. I'm sure you'll agree that we've exorcised some demons together. Or did we not do well enough?" Jane challenged.

Blair was completely still, sitting up straight - her whole being intensely curious about Chuck's response.

"Well . . I . . . of course, I mean . . " he stopped in his tracks, stammering.

"CHUCK! Come on." Jane said teasingly. "All the women in your life are trying to help you. All you have to do is allow yourself to grow up and reinvent yourself from Chuck Bass, trust-fund playboy - to Chuck Bass, rightful heir and CEO of Bass Industries."

Chuck looked at Blair. She was bathed in the afternoon sunlight, fresh-faced and without adornment. The black robe gave stark contrast to her luminous ivory skin, still flushed from their loveplay. She'd twisted her dark locks back into a loose bun at the nape of her lovely neck. He shuddered with the instantaneous effect of the sight. Her posture was taut yet graceful, but he could see she was struggling to maintain her poise. She gave him a small, shy smile, tilting her head just a little, her plump lips puckering in a sweet air kiss. His lips curled into a smile before he winked at her slyly.

He thought of Lily, who'd absorbed his rancor and yet saved him from Jack's guardianship by adopting him and inviting him back into the only family unit he'd ever known.

He looked at Jane, the most profound link he had to Bart's truest self. Neither he nor Blair knew how to get around or ahead of Jane's agenda, but everything was making sense, and everything they'd been through so far had brought them nothing but pleasure, breakthrough and intimacy.

For someone who grew up without a mother, Chuck Bass suddenly felt completely surrounded by nurturing maternal energy. Despite, or perhaps because of, Bart's absence, he felt truly cared for, for the first time in his life.

"I'm not asking you to be a monk, Chuck." Jane offered smoothly.

But for the_ umpteenth_ time since he'd arrived at Mistress Jane's lair, Chuck Bass was jonesing for a drink. For a moment he conjured the smell, taste and the burn of his favorite Scotch, imagining the soothing oblivion he'd become accustomed to. He cleared his throat. "Look, Jane, I'm willing to work with you on this, if these were my father's wishes, but before I commit, I need to consider . . uh . . how this would play out . . um . . with certain other. . important . ah . . commitments."

Both Chuck and Jane's gazes snapped to Blair, who was doing her best to look non-reactive and supportive, despite holding back her raging curiosity at what this arrangement between Chuck and Jane would entail.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Blair's eyes widened with innocence, her hands fluttering to her face. Her gesticulations were always gave away that she was lying. She stifled a smile.

Chuck's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed in thought.

"Chuck Bass, I can hear the hamsters running on their wheels in your head. What what what?!"

He started walking slowly toward Blair, his hands thrust into the robe's pockets.

Their eyes locked, their invisible strategies already coiling around them, drawing them both into their private context.

"Mistress Jane, may Ms. Waldorf and I have a moment alone? We have a few things to . . . negotiate."

* * *

**[ a/n: Who else was screaming "TURN AROUND!!!" at the tv screen when Blair ran behind Chuck? Also, at the end scene with Chuck and Lily, I was yelling "HUG! COME ON HUG! IF YOU HUG I'LL DIE!" But they didn't. That's okay though.**

**Short chapter but I just had to keep things moving. Since next week is a re-run, I expect I'll be writing more than usual, so I'm going to keep things a bit shorter to post more often.**

**Reviews make MOAR CHAIR happy. Please contribute your thoughts! XOXO ]**


	18. Chapter 18

"This whole thing has gotten way out of hand." Blair clutched the robe protectively around her, walking away from Chuck to look out the large windows.

They were alone in the workspace. Jane excused herself, as per Chuck's request, promising to return in a few hours. Chuck remained seated, his gaze fixed on Blair, admiring her lithe form and considering possibilities.

"I apologize, Chuck." She sighed, tiredly. "I'm the one who got you into this mess with Jane."

"You don't need to blame yourself, Waldorf - if this was Bart's agenda all along, then we just played right into it." He watched her delicate shoulders slump forward dejectedly, and felt an inner pang. He never enjoyed watching Blair defeated.

"I guess."

"For what it's worth, it's a glorious mess, Waldorf. I don't know how it's going to sort itself out, but I'm . . . I'm here with you." Chuck whispered softly.

"I just wanted you to _see _me again. I never knew it would be this out of control." Blair's voice trembled.

"Don't you mean out of YOUR control? Or MY control? Don't you get tired of that? It's fucking exhausting."

The truth of it silenced them both.

"Chuck, I'm going to be honest, I don't feel comfortable with this whole thing." Blair finally blurted out. "I mean, it's great that she wants to help us, but seriously, how is this supposed to work?"

Chuck got up, crossing the remainder of the space to stand directly behind her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and dipping his head to press his lips to her ear. He nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent for a moment, and she relaxed for a moment in his arms, her body finding its it to him.

"Tell me how we're going to make this happen, Chuck." She asked softly. "I know Jack's out there, and we're going to have to watch our backs from now on. I can't be known as your . . . fiancee or girlfriend, or WIFE, since that "puts me at risk." She broke out of his embrace and whirled around. "Now I'm waitlisted for Yale, and in a few months, your entire attention will be on Bass Industries. Now, you're going to add a MISTRESS? Where exactly is there time for me?"

"She said it didn't have to be the way it was with Bart, Blair." Chuck offered.

"So?" she pouted.

"So maybe . . " He advanced on her, slowly drawing his fingers over the neck of her robe to expose her collarbone, "there are . . . alternatives."

"Like what, Chuck? You tell me." Her dainty chin lifted, expectant.

"You know, I have a thousand snapshots of you in my head, Waldorf." His warm fingers traced her lovely clavicle, before he gently closed his hand over her slim throat. The vibrations of her whimpers and ragged breaths tickled the palm of his hand. "In all your moods, your outfits, your flavors. I love all your little ways. But when I want to get hard, and stay hard, I just think of you, spilling out of that black leather corset . . .your legs in those stockings and garters . . . that long shiny ponytail . . ." He threaded his hands through the roots of her hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling it back, hard enough to make her gasp. He dipped his head down to place one searing kiss below her right ear, transmitting all his pent-up desire to her with the press of his lips against her naked skin. One kiss, enough to set her nerves on fire.

"But oh, those gorgeous legs. . ." Chuck kept one hand on her throat, while the other slipped down to move the robe aside and expose her slim hip, dropping soft caresses along the juncture of her thighs.

"Get . .to . . . the point." She breathed, her eyes closing as she let herself yield to his power over her body.

"You already know. You already want it. She knows it. I know it. You know it." His knowing taunts filled her ear as one hand pressed lightly but firmly on her throat, and the other was caressing her sides in long strokes.

"Mmmmnn. . " She keened softly, in pleasure.

"You'd have me exactly where you want me . ." He lifted her hand, brushing his lips along her knuckles.

". . anytime you want me . . . . " He tilted his head to kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes.

"and we could be discreet, to protect you," He pressed a kiss gently on her forehead.

"but you'd have . . . complete . . . _**control **_. . .of . . my . . . body." He nuzzled his lips to the sweet spot behind her ear, scraped his teeth on her delicate earlobe, his hot breath filling her ear with his enticing proposal. His tongue plunged into her ear, as he pulled her hips into him, bringing her into contact with the hardening flesh beneath his robe.

"But what about everyone knowing that . . . I'm off the market? And what about everyone knowing YOU'RE taken, too?" She replied breathlessly.

"I'll send a press release to Gossip Girl that I'm taking a vow of celibacy to focus on Bass Industries." His fingertips were skimming over her naked backside, cupping her bottom firmly.

"Yeah, like ANYONE will believe that." Her knees gave way, and she grabbed at his shoulders for support.

"We can leak the Morality Clause bullshit to Gossip Girl, to the press. Everyone will know I've been forced to give up my errant ways or lose the company." Chuck ran his tongue over her throat before sucking softly at her collarbone.

"And what about me? Am I supposed to just be a nun? Publicly eschew the pleasures of the flesh to dedicate myself to my studies? Be whispered about like I'm some kind of . . old maid? Go stag to every society event?" Blair made a feeble attempt to resist him, trying to squirm out of his arms and look him in the eyes.

"I will be your escort at any and every event." Chuck kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"I suppose I could just get another stand-in when needed, huh? A surrogate boyfriend?"

"No one else, Blair." He growled at her, finally stilling his movements to grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

The battle of the deep brown eyes searching for mutual reassurance.

"For how long?" She asked, softly.

"For as long as it takes to shake out any plans from Jack. Until I take my place as CEO and we can ensure your safety as best we can."

"And then what?"

"When all the necessary deals have been completed, precautions have been made, we'll go public."

"Public, as what?"

"As a couple."

"A couple of what?"

"WALDORF, come on! What do you want me to say? Whatever you want, okay? I imagined you'd be thrilled at the prospect of whipping me into shape. I'm actually starting to warm up to the idea of just kicking back and letting you make a man of me."

"Hmmph." She pulled away from his embrace and stalked over to the middle of the room, floomping indignantly down into one of the club chairs.

Raking his hand through his hair, Chuck pleaded with her. "Just tell me what you want. Of all the people in the world - YOU should be able to say exactly what you want."

"Not about this." She pouted.

Exasperated, Chuck blurted, "Why not?"

"I'm shy OKAY! I'm scared! I'm scared to say what I want. I'm scared to put my heart on the line! Do you have any idea how it feels to put your feelings out there, and just be . . rejected?"

"Actually - YES." He emphasized his reply with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Chuck, you didn't like me, not that way. You just wanted the conquest." She got up to flounce away from him, crossing her arms.

"You're wrong."

"PROVE IT!" She yelled, whirling around.

"Blair! You're being impossible! I'm trying to offer you everything!"

"Everything under wraps, you mean."

"Oh, well, that's rich coming from little miss "We can't let anyone know, especially Nate." " Chuck snapped impatiently, mocking her.

"That was EONS ago!" She cried.

"So was Tuscany, so if you can let that go, I'll let go of the other shit, too. Fair is fair. You're not the only one entitled to grudges!"

_**"SILENCE!!!!"**_ Mistress Jane's authoritative voice sliced through the air, and the tension.

Like two boxers between rounds, they retreated to their separate corners, each settling into a club chair, glaring at each other.

"I thought there were negotiations going on in here. I assumed that the two of you would be able to do that with some decorum."

"Yeah, well, you expected too much of Mr. "I'm Chuck Bass." Blair snarked.

"And you, too, it seems, Ms. Waldorf. What were you two negotiating?"

Blair's blood was up, and she felt indignant enough to say her piece. "Look, Mistress Jane, I have no idea what you and Bart Bass did together, and I am forever grateful for everything you've done for Chuck and me thus far, but I have to say that I don't feel comfortable with Chuck having that kind of a relationship with you."

Jane's eyes narrowed. She fixed her gaze on Blair, whose breasts heaving with haughty bravado.

"I see. And by what right are you asserting your preference here, Blair?" Jane asked evenly.

"What? Well . . argh. . SEE WHAT I MEAN, BASS?"

Chuck cut in smoothly. "Mistress Jane, we have a proposal."

Jane looked at the determined set of his jaw, and Blair's crossed arms, and decided to expedite matters.

"Chuck, may I have a word with you? In the little room, please?" Jane gestured for him to get up and head to the small room.

Blair was left sitting in her chair, staring after them as Chuck stalked into the little studio they'd occupied the night before. As exasperated as she was with Chuck, she could barely contain her desire to follow him. Chuck walked in first, glancing over his shoulder to fix Blair with a glare. As soon as he was inside the room, however, Jane shut the door and locked him in.

He whirled around, slamming his hands on the wall. "HEY! What the fuck?"

"What are you doing to him?" Blair cried.

"You and I need to talk, Blair. I already know what you're proposing - but you need to know the full responsibility of what it will take to keep up your end of the bargain."

From inside the small room, Chuck watched the two women in heated discussion through the little window. He couldn't hear anything, knew he couldn't unlock the door. So he made the best of it. Leaning back into the pillowed cushion where Blair once lay, he allowed himself to close his eyes and softly stroke his own arousal, strangely confident that no matter how Jane and Blair were deciding his fate, for the first time in perhaps forever, he was looking forward to his future.

* * *

**[a/n: Lost my thread for a bit there. then crazy Mercury in Retrograde drama all around my life. XOXO Moar Chair]**


	19. Chapter 19

Draped along his length, Blair toyed with Chuck's body while watching him sleep. Chuck's little catnap deepened into full REM sleep, the physical exertion, rehydration, emotional turmoil and enforced detox were working together to help him regain and reset a new sense of equilibrium.

Chuck awoke to the sensation of Blair's fingernails skimming lightly along his chest. He sat upright on the cushions, dislodging her from where she'd been lying in the crook of his arm.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She murmured, dropping kisses along his chest and stomach.

"My God, is it already morning? How long was I out?" He stretched, scratching his head before his eyes fully focused on her. "Waldorf - what are you wearing?"

Blair's slim body was poured into a tight black latex cheongsam, the snug fit ripening her feminine curves into a voluptuous silhouette. The hem of the dress ended mid-thigh, deep slits on both sides sliced open to expose a tantalizing flash of ivory skin.

She stretched, deliciously, and Chuck shook his head at the sight, convinced he might still be in dreamstate. He blinked several times as she stood up to tower over him, wearing impossibly high stiletto pumps.

At her feet he gazed up the miles of her slim legs, over the shiny black snugness of the dress, her lips curled up into a smile that reached her eyes.

But there was something . . . different . . about her. Something in her eyes that wasn't there before. A new veil.

"Do you like it? Mistress Jane gave it to me. Do you know there's such a think as latex couture?"

"Where is she?"

"In her private rooms."

"Is she watching us?"

"Maybe. Probably. I dunno."

"What happened to you two? After I got locked in here . . I remember looking around this little room, replaying everything in my head . . . then I guess I must have dozed off."

"You did."

* * *

_Hours earlier_

"Blair, I understand you want to help Chuck, and it's admirable and beautiful - everything you've done for him."

"Mistress Jane, with all due respect, if you think you can take him from me now, I should warn you that even though I hold you in the highest esteem, that boy is mine and I will not give him up to anyone."

"I see."

"So your . . . arrangement . . . with him makes me very uncomfortable."

"I completely understand that, Blair."

"Well . . good." Blair nodded, satisfied. "But where does this leave Chuck?"

"Do you think YOU have what it takes, Blair?" Jane asked softly.

"Wha - what do you mean?"

"Do you feel 100% confident you can control him and keep him in line with the Morality Clause?"

"Well . ." Blair faltered, "I . . I don't know."

"You do realize that this is what the "arrangement" is about, right, Blair?"

"Of course."

"You realize that I have no interest in taking on a new client, and that I'm doing this to help and protect Chuck - and you?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Then I have a proposal for YOU, my dear, and I think it is exactly along the lines of what you and Chuck were 'negotiating.'"

* * *

The two women stared into Jane's large three-way mirror. Blair was outfitted in a black latex cheongsam, stiletto pumps, and Jane was helping her pull her hair back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"You're a natural at this, Blair. I knew it the first night we met."

"Well, I do admit I know how to boss people around. Bloodsport and manipulation are my specialty." Blair quipped flippantly.

Jane stopped brushing Blair's hair and wrapped the ponytail around her hand, to yank Blair's head back.

"Part of this deal is that you undergo some serious training, too. Everything you do will be under my supervision, and you will come to me for training on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Friday nights you and Chuck will both meet here for a joint session with me.."

"And the rest of the time?"

"Each day you will monitor Chuck. The new phone I will provide him will have GPS tracking, so we will know where he is at every second of the day. He will have a schedule of home, work and gym. He's going to be detoxing for a few weeks - no alcohol, no drugs. Any extracurricular outings with friends need to be run through you and you will report them to me."

"He'll never agree to being so micromanaged!"

"This isn't going to work for you, Blair, unless you state your Will, and allow him to fulfill your desires. If you assume defeat prematurely, you've already lost power. Are you capable of saying what you want?"

"Of course." Blair snapped.

"I'm not talking about with your high school friends, Blair."

"I can handle it." In the reflection, Blair ran her hands over the slick black dress. She barely recognized herself. In the clinging outfit, she didn't feel fat at all. "But what's this training all about? Whipping? Knot tying? That kind of stuff?"

Jane went to her closet, which was full of amazing corsets and crisp white shirts and suits. "Some. But be prepared to learn basic jiu-jitsu grappling holds, shibari, breath-play, flogging, single-tail, violet wands. I will also be having you learn self defense techniques."

"Oh . ." Blair gulped, trying to regain her composure, ". . is that all?"

"Actually, no. Have you ever been to a shooting range or fired a gun?"

"No."

"Excellent. I think you'll enjoy this, Blair. I want you to be prepared, and to prepare you for something very special. Something bigger than Chuck Bass, eventually. Now, walk for me. " Jane walked over to a settee and sat down, watching Blair walk in the confining dress and sky-high heels.

"So how are we going to curb Chuck's compulsive libido? That seems like a Herculean task."

"You know Blair, Chuck's need for quantity over quality is a sad giveaway of his youth."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, my dear, that given one intense, high quality, marathon session of sexual activity a week, Chuck Bass can be easily weaned from his meaningless dalliances, not that I think he wants them anymore anyway."

"Like, a sexual allowance?"

"Exactly. But as I said, it needs to be intense, and you need to bookend the beginning of the week, and the end of the week sessions."

"I think I get it - start off the week by dangling the incentive, and end the week by giving him his reward. I can totally do this."

"It's not just about controlling Chuck, Blair. It's about controlling yourself as well. All your nasty little habits and secrets need to be outgrown, you need to repurpose that energy for these tasks."

"Fine, whatever. Is that it?" Blair twirled on her new heels, impatient to get back to Chuck.

"We'll start from there." Jane appraised Blair thoughtfully. "Blair, are you really willing to apprentice me in this? I will train and guide you, but you have to own it - and live it."

"What a silly question. Of course."

"Blair, I'm serious. Look at yourself in the mirror. You have to believe 100% that you are beautiful, powerful, and by the time I'm done with you, you will be so highly skilled in the art of sexually imprinting Chuck Bass you'll be able to make him cream him pants with one word and have him crawling at your feet with one look." Jane's eyes drilled into Blair's - searching for truth.

Blair took a deep breath and smiled brilliantly at Jane. "Mistress Jane, I think you'll find I am an excellent pupil."

* * *

"So did you talk to her about . . ?" Chuck was still groggy from his nap. He yawned and stretched, eyes still locked on Blair's slick black clad form.

Blair didn't answer. Instead she walked out of the little room and into the main space – where a sliding wall panel was opened to reveal a closet where an exquisite selection of silk pajamas, robes and expensive Italian suits were hung next to a row of floggers, whips, paddles, canes, and leather cuffs.

Chuck came up behind her. "What is all this?" His eyes caught sight of a familiar suit, familiar shoes. Bart. These were Bart's things. He inhaled, the smell of leather and Bart's cologne.

Blair found a small cabinet inside the closet, and was running her fingers over a tray of silver implements nested in red velvet. Another small drawer opened to reveal sterile needles, alcohol pads, cotton, clamps.

Chuck was floored. "Father, what were you involved in?" he whispered softly to himself.

"Holy Shit." Blair breathed.

Chuck's head snapped around to see Blair grabbing a garment bag out of the closet and unzipping it. "What is it? Some kind of monkey suit like that guy from Dubai was wearing?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Bart wasn't an alumnus of St. Jude's, was he?" Blair inquired with an amused tone.

Stunned beyond belief, Chuck answered, "Um . . . the answer would be no."

Blair shook her head incredulously as she turned the garment on the hanger to show Chuck. "I wonder how much he paid Queller to get one of these."

"Oh my god." Chuck's mind reeled at the implications, the flashes of his image of Bart and this new overlay were totally short-circuiting his brain.

Blair's throaty giggles broke through his shock. In a voice he'd never heard her use before, she quietly commanded, "Put it on."**  
**

* * *

**[ AN: I miss Chair so hard. I don't think I'm gonna make it you guys, LOL! FYI, I will be continuing Good Girl for as LONG AS IT TAKES, and this story will heat up again with the next chapter, promise promise. If you need a hit of smut right now, I wrote a quick and dirty one-shot called "Raw Bass" which you can find from my profile or under M-rated stories. Reviews please, if only to hit me with some dopamine at a time where the lack of Chair is bumming me out pretty bad. XOXO Moar Chair ]**


	20. Chapter 20

Blair was extricating the contents of the garment bag - beginning with the entire (apparently custom-made) St. Jude's uniform - tailored to Bart's size.

She handed it to Chuck, who held it gingerly.

"God, I totally don't get this, Blair. Really? A naughty schoolboy? That's almost trite. I expected more from Big Bad Bart."

"Just put it on."

"You're kidding." He fixed her with a deadpan glare.

Blair returned the look with an arched brow and her hands on her hips. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Waldorf, I know we're diving into the realms of kinkiness, but my mind is seriously blown here - again - this is my FATHER we're talking about."

"How about this, then?" With a flourish, Blair held up another one of Bart's outfits - that of a basic Constance girls' uniform, complete with tights and Mary Janes.

Chuck staggered for a second - his mind reeling. The hanger holding the St. Jude's uniform clattered to the floor.

"Chuck, are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute." He braced his hand on the wall next to him for support. 'Blair, I've uncovered many of Bart's secrets in my life, and many of them have been . . . unbelievable, but this . . this. . I think my mind has officially be blown. That's it, I give up! I . . I . . I . .this is more than I ever needed to know about my father." Chuck stammers, shaking his head.

**SMACK!** A swift slap across the face brings his attention round, back to Blair's smiling face. "Bass, get a grip!"

"No no no I cannot believe my father did this." Chuck wouldn't stop shaking his head as he said this, almost angrily. "SHE must have done this to him, to humiliate him or something."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I think you should put it on."

Chuck takes a moment, his eyes focusing on Blair's current outfit, the tight hug of the latex, the slickness, the shininess . . the implications of the material inspiring the direction of his thoughts away from his father.

"I've got an idea, why don't YOU put on the schoolgirl outfit? Although I must say I thoroughly appreciate what you've got on right now."

"Oh, a schoolgirl fantasy, Chuck? Now who's being trite? What would would be the kink in that, hmmm?"

"Touché, ma cherie."

"I'll tell you what. I'll put on the St. Jude's uniform if you put on the Constance Uniform, and then we can have some fun. Then we can see how well we really know each other, who's really paying attention to the other's desires. . . "

"Waldorf, really. . "

"Chuck . . . she's watching."

He looked around, trying to spot the cameras. "So? What, am I being graded on this?"

"I should have known you weren't confident enough in your masculinity to do something like this." Blair challenged.

He scowled in response. "Come closer and you can feel my confidence growing."

Blair doesn't answer. Instead she gets right up in his face and puts both hands on his chest, taking a moment to spread her palms over his warm skin. Giving him a sly look, she turns around in his arms and commands, "Unzip me!"

Chuck feels his throat growing tight as he grasps the top of the zipper, biting his lip as the shiny black latex peels from the back of her neck to reveal the ivory delicacy of her nape.

When she is fully unzipped, Blair walks to the closet, holding the front of the dress to her, leaving her naked back and legs naked to his view, her sky high heels lifting the shape of her calves and ass to absolute perfection. Peeling off the latex dress but clad in a tiny black thong and her stilettos, she takes the St. Jude's uniform and starts to pull on the shirt and the pants, folding up the hem of the pants and rolling up the shirt-sleeves to fit her. She attempts to put on the tie but fumbles with it.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me with this tie?" Blair drops her hands in frustration, placing them on her hips with an expectant and impatient look.

Aroused, amused and confused, Chuck walks over to Blair, who is now sliding the leather belt through the pant loops and straightening up her outfit. She smiles at him but arches her brow as he approaches her thoughtfully, reaching his hands around her neck to draw the fabric of the tie together. Quirking his mouth, he suppresses a smile as he finishes the tie in an impeccable knot, and then dusts off her shoulders.

"Please allow me." He takes the St. Jude's blazer from the hanger and holds it up for Blair to slide her arms into.

Blair buttons the blazer and turns around to face him. "What do you think?" She extends one hand to support her against the wall in an imitation of Chuck in one of his classic poses. "Look at me, I'm Chuck Bass."

He leans over to straighten her collar, murmuring admiringly, "You look hot, Waldorf. Very macho." In truth, he thought she was absolutely adorable.

Blair struts around the room, imitating Chuck's slouching gate, chanting in different inflections, "I'm Chuck Bass. I'M Chuck Bass. Oh, hello, nice to meet you - I'm Chuck BASS. Don't you know who I am? I'm Chuck Bass!"

Chuck couldn't help smiling at her impersonation, even if she was mocking him. "Ha. Very funny. How's it feel to be Chuck Bass?"

She stops and turns one of the club chairs around to face him where he is standing by the open closet. She adopts the Chuck Bass sitting posture - legs crossed, slouched back into the chair. Blair brings her hands together, squinting her eyes to assess him. "I'm not sure yet. I need Blair Waldorf around to help me define my edges. Ahem." She gestures towards the Constance uniform hanging in the closet. "Maybe you're not up for it." Her mouth quirks and head tilts in challenge.

"You don't think I'll do it." Chuck's words sounded vaguely familiar to them both.

She nodded her head in an exact imitation of him, that first night at Victrola. "Oh, I know you won't do it."

* * *

Mistress Jane sat at her desk, reviewing case files and photos. She'd been monitoring the interplay between Blair and Chuck with amusement. Blair really was a natural. And Chuck was most certainly his father's son. She watched in amusement as Blair dressed in the boy's school uniform, and negotiated with Chuck to put on the other outfit. Turning up the volume on her monitors, she decided to take a break and watch the show.

Blair had a lot of training yet to do, and Jane intuited that the girl was in desperate need of guidance. The one thing Jane knew for sure was that Blair would not only be a quick study, but that she was tenacious in pursuing her goals, both qualities that would serve her well.

Jane opened her laptop and opened the Blair Waldorf dossier that Bart ordered. Photos, videos, transcripts, test scores, surveillance, etc. of Blair's academic, social and family life portrayed a composite of a perfect UES society girl on the "right track." After meeting her in person, however, Jane observed that beneath the tableau of perfection Blair was a passionate and vulnerable girl who worked tirelessly to maintain an empty projection of herself.

"That's right, Chuck, I mean - Blair. Now just put on those tights and shoes and you'll be perfect. Good girl." Blair's voice drifted in over the intercom, breaking into Jane's thoughts.

Jane looked up at the monitors to see Chuck struggling to put the man-size tights over his legs. Blair was still sitting in the club chair, leaning back, delighted that Chuck had finally surrendered to the dare. Jane burst out into an uncharacteristic giggle, watching Chuck twirl around in the Constance schoolgirl outfit in front of Blair.

"Well, Bla - I mean, Chuck. . " Chuck said, pitching his tone to imitate Blair's high, girlish voice, "What do you think?" He struck a coy pose, putting one fingertip to his lips.

"Little girl, how would you like to take a ride in my limo?" Blair replies, leaning further back in her chair and spreading her legs wide, and patting her khaki-clad thighs, invites Chuck to sit on her lap.

"Chuck, you Basshole! I wouldn't get in that limo with you if you paid me!" Chuck said playfully in his Blair-voice. "Even if you did give me the most intense pleasure I've ever known, 3 orgasms in one hour is certainly not worth the price of my pride! Hmmph!" He flounces away and crosses his arms, pouting at her.

Chuck smiled at Blair's indignant gasp. Jane shook her head, amused, and resumed the research that she was doing to ensure that Bart's deals-in-progress could be honored to protect Chuck and Blair's safety. She turned down the volume on the monitor and left the young couple to their power struggle.

* * *

"Waldorf, seriously, where do we go from here?" Chuck asked, plopped unceremoniously down on the other club chair.

Blair leans forward rests her elbows on her knees. "Ask yourself, Chuck, if you were me - what does Blair Waldorf want from Chuck Bass right now. Because I'm pretty sure I know what Chuck Bass wants from Blair Waldorf."

"You think so?" Chuck answers coyly, crossing his tights-clad legs leisurely and tossing back his imaginary hair. "You know, I'm missing a headband. How can I be Blair Waldorf without a headband?"

"Hmmm." Blair gets up and rummages in the closet until she finds a black silk scarf, usually used for a blindfold. Chuck's eyes follow her until she stands directly behind him, slipping the scarf first around his throat. "Hmmmmm. . ." She then slides it over his lips, his eyes, and finally, behind his ears to secure it as a makeshift headband. He catches her hand and pulls it to him, kissing it.

"I would never do that." She murmured.

"Chuck would."

"I'm Chuck right now." She said.

"But I'm Chuck all the time. And I couldn't help myself."

"Teach me how to be you, then, Chuck. What would you say to give me what you know I want? Or what you think I want."

"I'm pretty sure you'd want a soft kiss, right here." He tilted his neck and pointed to the spot on his neck below his ear.

"Mmmm." She breathes in and kisses him there, inhaling the warm skin scent of him.

"And I'm pretty sure you'd want a firm hand grasping the back of your head while I lick your lips."

"Good idea." Her hands slide into the hair at the nape of his neck before leaning forward to brush her lips on his, her tongue lashing out to run across Chuck's lips, forcing them to part.

"As long as we're talking about what you would want at this moment, I think you'd love it if I just slipped my hand under your skirt to gently graze you where you're the most heated."

"HA!" She pulls her hand away.

"C'mon, Waldorf, even if I'm wrong, it's what I would do." Chuck teased gently, parting his legs the tiniest bit and raising a brow. "Because you don't admit what you want. But I know what you need."

"Fine." Blair runs her hands along the muscles of his legs, up his outer thighs, under the schoolgirl skirt. She gasps as she feels the outline of his erection underneath the tights. Her bravado was starting to crack.

"Now what, princess?" He chided her, his shapely lips forming his maddeningly amused smirk. "Are you man enough to do what Chuck Bass would do?"

* * *

**[ a/n: been a busy birthday wkd! Apologies for the delay in updates, writing time has been crunched lately. More to come shortly, on both stories. ]**


	21. Author's Note

**[ author's note ]**

i just wanted to say thank you to all the readers who have msg'd me and let me know that Mistress Jane and S & M Chair are missed. You're all correct, I stopped writing once I felt the writers on GG broke Chair. I just got fed up and lost my mojo, and when tried to resume, I didn't feel as inspired, and other life events and preoccupations took over.

HOWEVER, I have resumed the story, albeit with a bit of a jump from where we left off to catch us up to the present. We all need each other during this hiatus, and Lord only knows where the writers will resume Chair when they return. Who knows what Chuck and Blair will have done over the summer?

I have some ideas. I mean, Mistress Jane does.

Sorry if you were expecting an update with this alert, I didn't know a better way to let all Good Girl / Raw Bass's fans know that I'm not dead and that this story will continue, thanks to your inspiration and encouragement.

And let's hope Ed Westwick gets to play a lot of soccer and other athletic sports this summer, his bone structure lets him get away with a lot, but he's just a few cheeseburgers away from sliding into an Elvis bloat.

Update will be posted on Monday - a Memorial Day present for all the U.S. readers.

**XOXO / MoarChair247!!**

**P.S. The ILY scene in the Chair finale was satisfying, but WEAK compared to the conflict and buildup. I wanted MOAR.  
**


End file.
